Memories Renewed
by The Roses of Color
Summary: The Kurosuki family has been invited to a 'Fighting Contest', and who so ever win will be placed into the divsion of their choice. Not only that, but the fighter that beats the second vice captain of the 11th divsion, will be honored in the next contest.
1. Chapter 1: BlackMail

**Hello everyone this is Crimson and Aqua A.K.A The Roses of Color. This is our story: Memories Renewed. We are very excited to give you this story. We hope you like it and also we do not own bleach! Please review by clicking the button and please follow our story by adding us to your story alert. Thank you!**

**(Okay during these we're going to tell you stuff a bit. First off both Crimson and Aqua met on Fanfiction and became best friends. Like sisters! We loved each others stories and then decided to write a story together. So enjoy.)**

* * *

3rd person POV:

Ichigo Kurosaki sighed as he laid on his bed. He had just returned from the Soul Society, having had to save his friend Rukia Kuchiki. He was now an official substitute soul reaper, having earned the respect of many. Though he may seem super. After all he fought two captains and a vice captain and won. He still had a weakness. The heat of the summer! Now Ichigo laid in his bed, in only boxers with two fans blowing semi-cold air on him. Kon had snuck into the fridge, the lucky small bastard. So now Ichigo had some peace.

"Ichi-nii?" asked a small cute voice from outside the door.

"Can we come in?" asked another voice that had more power in it.

"Yeah." he said and sat up to put some basic shorts on and a t-shirt. The fraternal twins came in and sat on his floor. Karin the eldest twin turned up the heat to high and glared at Ichigo.

"Spill it strawberry. What happened in the soul society?" The three siblings looked at each other for a moment.

The kids knew they were different since they were born. Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu could see spirits. Not only that but when Ichigo fought someone, for some reason he could feel the persons heart. When he fought Byakuya Kuchiki he realized that though this person was a noble and seemed heartless, this person still had a heart.

With Karin see could look into somebody's eyes or be near their spiritual pressure and see their past. Feel their emotions. Although it was painful for her, she learned to bear. Not only that, but she learned to use it against her enemies.

Yuzu could see things through blood. She could see exactly which vein was injured and either heal it or injure it more to hurt her opponent, most likely tearing the vein or taking out the oxygen cells the flow within the blood of the wound.. That is why Karin and Ichigo do not fight with her. Yes, each had an extraordinary power. Each didn't know why. They figured it was a blessing. They didn't tell their father. Sure they told them they could see spirits, but that's all he knew. First they could only see certain ones…that is, until Rukia came.

Ichigo at first didn't let his sisters know about Rukia Kuchiki. He didn't want them to get involved. Too bad he didn't think about Karins powers when he tried to hide it. One day after their mothers memorial day, when Rukia wasn't anywhere to be seen. Karin and Yuzu cornered Ichigo and made them spill. After that they were introduced to Rukia. Rukia was shocked to see that the kids were this talented, but it worked out in the end. Rukia wondered if it came from their father. That thought was shot down when she stood in front of him for two hours without her gigai on. So they went on with their lives. That is, until Renji and Byakuya came to take her away. Ichigo decided to go after her, the girls wished to go with him but he wouldn't allow it. He had his friends and he didn't need to worry about his little sisters. After he left though the girls begged Urahara to train them. He did so with a smile all the time thinking, 'Masaki, Isshin, you have brave and powerful kids. But they can be very scary when they need to be.' Now that Ichigo has returned, the girls have been begging him to talk about the soul society. He told them the fights and battles but now they wanted to know what the place looked like.

"Well it's like a maze really. I got lost loads of time. The buildings-" Ichigo got cut off from his explanation when a hell butterfly flew through his window. "What now?" Ichigo growled as he put his finger out for the butterfly to land on as Rukia had taught him.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, I the head captain of the thirteen gotei, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, order you to come and join in the event of our ten year shinigami competition. You will compete with many competitors. The competition will be in four days. I expect you to be in the soul society in two. Until then. Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto."

"Great." Ichigo grumbled.

"What?" Yuzu asked.

"I'm being called to join in a competition. Honestly I just got back from the place. Why do I have to go?" He growled and looked for the annoying stuffed animal that usually Yuzu dressed up. "Yuzu, have you seen Bostov anytime soon?" Yuzu tilted her head and shook her head no.

"Ichi-nii when do you have to go?" Karin asked. If Ichigo had turned around he would have realized that Karin had a very dangerous look on her face. The face she always had on when she was planning something mischievous.

"I have to be there in two day's." Ichigo grumbled as he looked under his bed. 'When I find that annoying stupid lion i'm gonna-"

"What will we do?" Karin asked interrupting his thoughts.

"What do you mean?"

"Well 'ol goat chin is on that annual doctors convention and we are home all alone."

"I'll drop you off at aunt Sasuki's." was his reply. "I'll say my friends and I have to go somewhere."

"But we wanna go with you." Karin and Yuzu said at the same time, in perfect unison. Ichigo's scowl got worse. He sat up and stared at the girls.

"No. It's dangerous." Now he understood. His sisters were planning on going with him all along. That's why Karin was asking those questions.

"We've been in danger before." Karin argued as Yuzu suddenly remembered the roast in the oven and ran downstairs.

"I said no and I mean no."

Karin stood up and walked through the door. "Fine, we'll be with aunt Sasuki while your gone on your trip to the soul society. We wont be bored. We'll be to busy spreading the copies of this picture to all of your friends." Karin said and help up an old picture. Ichigo turned and looked at it. It was taken when he was about three or four. The picture was of two little kids. A boy and a girl. Both were in the bathtub naked, with bubbles everywhere. The boy was Ichigo with his unmistakeable orange hair and the girl had short spiky black hair. Also known as Tatsuki. "I'm sure Tatsuki will love to know that you kept it. In your diary, under your bed, tucked away." Karin started to smirk as Ichigos eyes widened. Ichigo didn't have a diary. That we're aware of anyways. He also knew that picture was part of Karins blackmail area. She got it from their mothers old albums and made a lot of copies of it. Just like a bunch of other photos. If he left that photo would be all over Japan in just twenty-four hours. Imagine what would happen when Ichigo came back from the soul society.

"So, Ichi. Nii. San, what do you say? Can we still not go with you to the Soul. .?" Karin asked with a smirk. Ichigo stared at her for a moment. He then sighed and looked down.

"Pack a small backpack of your necessities. We leave tomorrow." He then went back to looking for Kon. Karin smirked and then walked calmly downstairs to tell Yuzu they were going with their elder brother.

**(Aqua and Crimson have both written storeis for Bleach! Aqua has other siblings on the site that write as well. Crimson has no siblings...and she likes it that way! :D.)**

"Ah, Kurosaki siblings. What brings you to my humble home?" Kisuke Urahara asked the siblings when they showed up at his door. Ichigo had his hands in his pockets as he scowled at the perverted shop keeper. Karin and Yuzu both smiled -well Karin smirked- at the shopkeeper and each had a small backpack on their backs.

"We have to go to the soul society for some competition thingy." Ichigo explained. "Well I do, Karin and Yuzu just want to come along." Urahara smirked behind his fan.

"And you agreed?"

"...Karin...showed reason." Ichigo looked away with an even bigger scowl.

"Can we go now!" Karin grumbled. "Or are we just going to sit here and talk over tea?"

Yuzu sweat dropped and forced a laugh while Ichigo just shook his head. "Very well come along." Urahara said with a flourish he then took them down into the basement that each had trained in. "Now then, since you three are all soul reapers, you can go through the senkai gate. So please step out of your bodies." The siblings did as they were told. Then Urahara told them how to get to the soul society through the gate. Then they were on their way. "Good luck!" Urahara called as the gate on Uraharas side. Ichigo then led the way.

The siblings walked through the bare passage. Karin and Ichigo argued half way through until Yuzu threatened them with a spoon. They both quieted down after that. Believe me when I say, Yuzu's spoons hurt. Ichigo and Isshin got the welts to prove it. Why doesn't Karin? Simple, she's smart. Finally in front of the siblings another set of gates opened and they walked through.

Here's the problem. Ichigo led the way. So as the kids walked through they walked into a big room. A big room with tall doors with VERY important people in the room. Who are those people? The captains and vice captains of the 13 gotei. Karin looked at all the bewildered people and sighed.

"Ichi-nii...why are you such a dumbass?" She then turned to Yuzu. "I told you we shouldn't have let him lead us. He wouldn't know what direction to take if the directions were shoved us his as-" Ichigo quickly put a hand over her mouth to stop her from saying the rest of the cuss words. Kenpachi and Renji started to laugh. Yamamoto then banged his staff onto the floor to silence the room.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, I understand the mishap of coming into this room. But what is the meaning of these girls?" he asked. Ichigo let go of Karins mouth and turned.

"They're my little sisters. This one," He put a hand on Yuzu's head. "Is the youngest, Yuzu. This one," he put his other on Karins head. "Is Karin, she's the elder by fifteen minutes."

"What are they doing here with you."

"I...persuaded him to let us come for the competition." Karin explained.

Ichigo scoffed. "Persuade, being the key word."

"We wanted to see what the soul society looked like. Plus we thought it might be fun to...try our strengths."

Ichigo blinked and looked down at his sisters. "I'm sorry, what?"

"We want to join the competition, Ichi-nii-san. Especially me. I want to fight THAT guy!" Karin yelled and pointed at Kenpachi with a grin. Ichigo stared at his sisters for a moment before he exploded.

"NO, NO, NO! Absolutely not! I REFUSE! NO NO NO NO NO NO!" He then grabbed their backpacks. "I'm taking you to aunt Sasuki's. You saw enough here!" Karin then held a picture for only Ichigo to see. He stopped and looked at Karin.

**(Blackmail is the best way to get your siblings to do what you want. I have tried it many times it always works, that is, until the sibling you are blackmailing destroys the blackmail. Then you run like hell. - Aqua) (So very true. Especially when they destroy your blackmail and get some of their own. Then you really run like hell. - Crimson) (Although it as never happened to me before. But my brother has had it happen more than usual. - Aqua)  
**

"I only need one hour and this will be EVERYWHERE. Do you really want that?" Ichigo stopped and turned to Yamamoto.

"Can they join the fight too?"

"I don't see why not. What levels are they at?" Yamamoto asked.

Karin stepped foreward. "I've achieved shikai."

Yuzu stepped foreward. "Same as Karin-chan." Yamamoto nodded.

"Very well. I'll allow you to compete." From Karin came a 'whatever' and from Yuzu a 'Yay!' Yamamoto then continued. "You will be staying at the tenth division during your stay.

"Tenth?" The twins asked and looked towards the place Ichigo was. Straight at Toshiro Hitsugaya.

* * *

**IT IS DONE! YAY! Now we hope you like it. We also hope you review! Please keep reading when the next chapter comes! OH YEAH! Kick ass, people! Hehe. We will have the next chapter up soon. Thanks again. ^^**

**Flames will be laughed at. And then posted on our profile so that all, can see. Then when all people have laughted at it, We will send the flame back to the sender with all the jokes the reviewers said. - Aqau **

**So please don't make us be mean. No Flames please. - Crimson**


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Family

**Crimson: We have returned! It's good to be back! Warnings though. We do not own Bleach! That honer goes to the great Tite Kubo Sensei! *BOWS with Aqua*  
**

**Aqua: OH YEAH! WE ARE BACK AND READY TO KICK ASS! Sorry for that people, I'm jut excited for the new chapter. ^^ Now We have some people that are going to kick ass in the next few chapters so get ready, gave your popcorn, sodas, and get comfy. Cuz we about to start the chapter. so shhhhhhhhh! ^_^**

* * *

**(Chapter 2)**

3rd Persons POV:

The captains and vice captains were having dinner in honor of the upcoming competition. Rukia Kuchiki, Ikkaku Madarme, Yumichika Ayasegawa, and the Kurosaki siblings were also invited along with two mysterious guests. As Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu sat on their mats in front of their tables they noticed two figures sitting next to Kenpachi and Yachiru. Both people wore black cloaks so that nobody could see their bodies or their faces. The only difference that they could see was one was shorter than the other.

"Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu Kurosaki those guests by Captain Kenpachi are the second vice captain and the apprentice of the second vice captain." Yamamoto explained. Karin raised a brow at the two figures as she wondered if they were going to take off their cloaks. When dinner was served the two people still did not raise their cloaks. The siblings just shrugged and continued to eat.

"Hmm. I'm wondering-" Shunsui Kyoraku started to sayas he stared at the siblings. They looked up at him. "What's your family like? After all it isn't everyday that siblings gain soul reaper powers."

"Well we don't know why we gained powers. Our parents seem normal enough. Our dad is-" Yuzu said and then got cut off by Karin and Ichigo.

"A dumbass." both Karin and Ichigo said in complete unison. Yuzu turned to them and pouted.

"No, Daddy is a very smart man. You two are just so mean to him."

"We don't hit him with spoons." Karin said in a bored tone.

"No you do worse."

"Either way our mom was the kindest person every." Ichigo said tone that some would call hurt.

"Was?" Ukitake asked.

"…she's dead." All three siblings looked down.

"Ah, I see. Oh who was the Aunt Sasuki? Your fathers or your mothers sister?" He asked as he tried his hardest to get off the mother subject. That was defiantly taboo.

Karin grinned. "Neither. She was moms right hand woman in her old gang." Rukia, Renji, and some others spit out their food/drink and stared at the three.

"WHAT?" they yelled. The siblings looked at them with raised eyebrow.

"How can somebody be in a gang be kind at the same time?" Renji asked.

"Mom was in a gang until she met our father. He was the one that healed her after she was hurt on one of her missions. So our dad began to beg her for a date and finally mom gave in, then she liked our dad so much that she married him. Our Aunt Sasuki nearly killed our dad on more than one occasion. But after they got married, our mother left to have me." Ichigo explained.

"Though people bother us because of our moms legends. They want to fight the children of the 'Dark Blooded Fairy'." Karin said.

"Huh?" Rukia asked.

"In the gangs in our world the people get nicknames. Our moms was the Dark Blooded Fairy of the Bloody Butterflies. Sasuki was the Bloody Craved Fairy. Both the only fairies in the gang." Karin said.

"Funny thing is, is that the people knew that they would get beaten to a pulp if they saw the fairy smile. Of course we never saw the smile but we heard rumors from the street that our moms literally said death. Though Karin swears she's got it mastered." Ichigo said.

"I do…well first I have to see Moms and then I'll get it mastered. I do think I've got it close though. Now let me eat in peace!" Karin growled and then started to eat. Ichigo kept a close eye on the cloaked figures the whole time though. But what he didn't know was that one of the cloaked figures was doing the same.

**(Aqua: Man, if only my family would let me eat in peace. We all eat at the same table, and that is NOT fun at all. Two brothers, two sisters, and our mother. Squashed into one table, that is only suppose to sit three. Same times I can't breath.)**

**(Crimson: *Turns to Aqua* Really? My parents are like, GO DIE IN A HOLE! So I eat my sisters food that they bring home from work. I call it fending for yourself...i really should just go live in a box or something. AQUA COME WITH ME! *Glomps Aqua*)**

Deep in the squad tens training grounds was a girl who looked no more than twelve. She was kicking a soccer ball a bit and looking up at the sky. She sighed and sat on the ground.

"There's nothing to do. Ichi-nii said I can't go fight anybody until tomorrow. Man this sucks."

"And you think that you can sit around all day while other people work. Why not go and help them." a voice called out startled Karin making her jump up and trip on her own two feet. Looking back at the voice Karin's eye identified the short boy from the little meeting she and her siblings walked in on. The boy was glaring at her. Karin could feel the grin that stenched her mouth. Again, as Karin looked over the short boy, she saw that the white spiky hair was glaring as well, under the sun.

"Oh and what about you, shortling. You could be doing work, but you aren't. So why is that?" Karin's asked the white haired boy. As the words left Karin's mouth the glare that was placed on the boy's face grew into a death glare. Karin's thoughts were '_If looks could kill, I would be shot, dead , and buried.'. _Karin was fighting the urge to flinch under the glare, before the boy spoke.

"My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya, and I'm the captain of this division. And you will call me as such, any other title would be disrespectful to me and this division that you are currently staying at. And I'm here on the behalf of your ogre of a brother. He wouldn't stop pestering me until I went out to find you, the she-demon." Toshiro gritted from in between his clenched teeth. But when Karin heard the last word, her blood boiled.

"What did you just say you,SUPER MIDGET! IF YOU DIDN'T WANT TO COME THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST IGNORED MY BROTHER! YOU CHIBI!" Karin yelled as her anger boiled within her. Toshiro listened to Karin, all the while fighting inside of his self not to loose the self-control he builted up for a moment like the one he was having.

"Captain Hitsugaya to you, you ungratful little brat. I came here so that you could go to the match up for the contest. And may I add that you may be taller than me, but I hold more respect for my elders, and those that are stronger than me. Now come with me, she-demon." Toshiro seethed. He hated being short. About three inches shorter that the person beside you and you get disrespect from every single person you pass. First, Ichigo, and now his little sister. Who, Toshiro may add is he about fifteen years older than the little girl. That is his body may be of a fifteen year older but, he mind was that of a thirty year old. People that die start over in the soul society.

"Well, you, chibi, are going to have to drag me kicking and screaming because I'm not going anywhere with _you._" Karin bit out. Karin turned her back to Toshiro and began to walk in the opposite direction. Only to stop suddenly because her body would not move from its spot. Looking back at the chibi, Karin narrowed her eyes.

Toshiro's eyes held the emotion amazement. Karin looked at the kido and then back at Toshiro with a devilish smirk in place on her angelic face. Toshiro's eyes lost the amazement as he felt a flair in Karin's spirtial energy. Grabbing hold of his zanpaktou, Toshiro began to see Karin's spirtial pressure coming from her. Karin's mouth then spit in half to a psychic grin, as her eyes lit from the use of her spirtial energy. The power twisting and swirling around Karin was black and red. The colors of a hollow's spirtial power. But as Toshiro looked closer, the power was directed to the kido that bound Karin.

Karin felt the power coming from her. The feeling of darkness and fire coursing through her veins. The kido the held her was loosing and filling with the power of her spirtial pressure. Glancing at Toshiro, Karin's face again spilt into a grin as she saw that Toshiro was struggling to stay up right. But as Karin turned her face to Toshiro the kido broke. Getting up from the ground Karin glared at Toshiro. Toshiro just stood there as he got over the fact that a child had broke his kido. Karin walked up to Toshiro, getting in his face, Karin spoke very slowly.

"If you ever try that again, you will not have just one Kurosuki one your tail but you will have two. And two are worse than one. Trust me. Because if you try that again you will be reliving drowning in the water. Not being able to swim. As you slowly sink down, down into the dark and cold deeps of the river. You understand me." Karin said unemotionly. Karin had been sorting though Toshiro memories, and found that he had died of drowning in a river, when his mother had been in a make out session with a new boyfriend.

Karin stiffened suddenly and then turned in the direction that Toshiro came from and ran off. Leaving Toshiro to think bout what she say, and figure out how she knew how he died.

Karin kept running until she was at a good location away from Toshiro. She sat down and put her hand to her head. _'That poor guy. What he's been through! No wonder he's so cold! I fell kinda ba- No! He's an ass hole!' _Karin looked up and glared into nothingness. _'He's an ass hole chibi is all he is!' _Kari then stood and ran towards where she felt Yuzu's spiritual pressure.

**(Aqua: *Glomps Crimson back* I wish I could but can't my mother would call every police station looking for me. *crys on Crimson's shoulder* And I don't want you to get in trouble. But youcould always stay at my home.*cheers up really fast* I think my sisters are going to my dad's for the school year, and I don't think I can handle that much of my brothers. But with you I could bear it. ^^)**

Yuzu was looking around frantically over the eleventh division. Yachiru say that she saw karin in the little courtyard in the front of the eleventh division. But she was not there. Everywhere she was looking, Karin was not there. Yuzu was getting mad at Karin. When she caught Karin, Karinwas going to be in a world of hurt. Yuzu rounded a corner, only to run into a mass of muscle. Falling on her butt, Yuzu looked up to see he mass was the person Karin wanted to fight. And the one Yachiru called Kenny. Yuzu shivered at the size of the man. He at least stood six foot easily. His hair adding to the height. But what Yuzu liked was the bells on his hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was not watching where I was going. Please forgive me." She gave a bow to the man, and skirted around him. But as she began to work into a run, Yuzu hearing caught the word weakling from the man's mouth. She looked back at the man only to see him grinning. Yuzu then did abruptstop and turned to the man. Yuzu head hanging low. She knew what he said, but she making sure that he said it. She had enough of being called weak. She was just as strong as Karin or Ichigo. Or even their mother, the other didn't know it but their Aunt Sasuki showed Yuzu the fairy smile before. Yuzu got a picture of their mother with her fairy smile in place.

"Sir, what did you said about me?" the little girl questioned Kenpachi. Kenpachi turned to the girl, grinning. Kenpachi watched the girl walk to him, as he made sure the girl didn't feel his spirtial pressure. For the pressure would surely push the small girl into the ground. This girl was frail and weak. The same size as Yachiru, but didn't have Yachiru build and strenght well, to go with the build. Kenpachi made he words noticeable for the girl.

"You are weak. Only the weak apologize for bumping into a person. Apologizing means you are sorry that you did something wrong and you want to make it better so that they don't hurt you. Afraid that a stronger person will come along and think that you are just a nuisance and get rid of you." Kenpachi stated to Yuzu. Yuzu's head snapped up as she heard thoughts words. Yuzu'seyes glazed over as, she then began to relive the memories of her past. The tormenters calling her weak, then having Karin or Ichigo and save her all the time. Her body tensed. Showing that she was feeling a unhappy emotion.

Kenpachi watched the girl tense. But what he didn't expected was for the girl to began to leak her spirtial pressure out from her body. The snow white and ice blue color covered the girl. As the pressure began it's way to Kenpachi, a black haired girl came running to the small girl. The spirtial pressure attacked the black haired girl. Not liking it near its owner, when she was in a emotional state like she was. The black haired girl then frowned has she concerned her optains. The frown deepened has the girl realized her only optain.

Yuzu heard Karin talking. She knew Karin had to take her back to the present. Karin was hurting because she was hurting. Yuzu then felt the need and fiery touch that Karin's spirtial pressure held. It was warm, unlike the cold icy feeling in her own spirtial pressure. but then Yuzufelt another spirtial pressure, it was nice, sweet, and caring pressure, washing over her. But then Yuzu was pulled from her spirtial pressure. And the nice spirtial pressure was gone. Yuzu sighed. And Karin began to speak.

"You an idiot, you know that you can't come back from your memories if you don't have me with you. You just had to start reliving your memor- What are you looking for?" Karin stopped her lecture with her question. Yuzu was looking around for the big and tall man that had insulted her. She wanted to give the man a piece of her mind. Oh when she found him, Yuzu imagined what she would do. Yuzu remembered her little secret. She hoped that she was going to fight him in the competition.

"Well, if you're not going to answer me, then I think that we need to get to the competition grounds, so we can see who we are up against." Karin said to Yuzu, who just nodded her head. Still looking around for the spirtial pressure from when she was in her own. But not sensing it, Yuzu looked back at her sister. Yuzu then had a thought. When Karin began toget up Yuzu pulled her collar and Karin went flying to the ground as they rolled and laughed at the fun they were having. They were not going unnoticed by the raging brother that was coming straight for them. Only when they knocked (poor) Ichigo down to the ground did they notice.

Yuzu and Karin looked at each other and grinned a evil grin. Ichigo saw the exchange and tried to get up before the girls got to him. That thought died as the girl tackled him and began to tickle him. Ichigo laughed as the girls hands found the senstive parts of his body. Karin and Yuzu were having the time of they life with their brother. But what the girls didn't like was when Ichigo over powered them and began to tickle them back for revenge for what they did to him. Karin's eyes were watering, as Yuzu's eyes were leaking tears, from the laughter.

The three got up from the ground and began to walk to the competition grounds, while never noticing two people were watching them the whole day. The two people began to talk in a language that only they knew. They would loved to see what the two girls and their brother had to bring to the table.

**(Crimson: AQUA! *cries with Aqua* I will when my mom isn't going to be left all alone with stupid people! Then we'll RULE THE WORLD! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)**

"So where were you guys?" Ichigo asked his sisters who were kicking a ball towards each other. Karin looked up at her brother and kicked the ball directly towards her sisters feet as a pro would.

"I was training when the chibi captain found me and reminded me about today. Sorry I was late meeting up with you guysl." Yuzu and Ichigo nodded as Yuzu kicked the ball back and Karin did a few fancy moves with the ball.

"I was looking for Karin when I bumped into Captain Kenpachi. The man is...intresting." Ichigo nodded and Karin grinned at Yuzu.

"I know that's why I want to fight him so bad!" Karin exclaimed. Yuzu smiled a familiar smile at her twin.

"Well now that I've met him I want to fight as well." Karin laughed and Ichigo paled.

_'Why do I have TWO demon sisters? What happened to my little angelic sisters? Well Karin wasn't really angelic but she did okay. Yuzu though...YUZUS TURNED SCARRRY!' _Ichigo wailed in his mind. Ichigo narrowed his eyes and looked down at Karin. He had felt Karins spiritual pressure before and wondered what she was up to. He also wondered if she had used 'that'. Now Ichigo wondered if she used it or she didn't mean too. After all Karin didn't really have control over her power yet. She struggled most with it because of the emotions it gave. When she first got it she would get sick and have to stay in bed for days. Now she sometimes still gets sick and she does have nightmares a lot but she's gotten used to it. Now she can control the power to use it when she wants others the memories and emotions of others just comes to her. Karin suddenly ran towards a tree and threw up. Ichigo and Yuzu ran towards her and patted her back and tried to help her a bit. Karin finished and sat down on the ground.

"You used 'that' power again didn't you Karin? Or did it happen on its own?" Ichigo asked. Yuzu looked at Ichigo shocked.

"Karin! Why didn't you tell me? Are you okay? What did you s-" Yuzu was cut off when she noticed Karin was holding her head and mumbling. Yuzu and Ichigo then realized that they were near enough to the competition grounds so that many peoples spiritual pressure came straight to Karin.

"Karin." Ichigo said gently as Karin continued to mumble random words from random peoples memories.

"...Gin...Love... Traitor... Aizen... Kaien-dono... Kill... Fault... Love... Destoryed... Dead... Mom... Dad... Can't hear... Wont talk... Kenny... No name... Secret... Abandonment..." She kept going. Ichigo and Yuzu put their hands on her head and let their spiritual pressure surrond her. Soon Karin stopped and looked up.

"Sorry." Ichigo and Yuzu smiled and helped her up. "Honestly I hate those attacks! Why don't you guys get them?" Karin grumbled as they continued to walk down the path. She stopped and turned to Yuzu. "Oh and Yuzu whichever of us fight Kenpachi I'm sure it will be a good fight!" Ichigo shook his head and the siblings ran to the competition grounds to see who their opponets would be.

In the trees two figures sat. They kept their spiritual pressure hidden enough so that Karin wouldn't see their memories. The smallest figures spoke. "Master...her powers... are they a curse or a blessing?"

The tallest looked down and then up again to look at the horizen. "I suppose you will have to ask her that my dear pupil." Then the two dissapeared.

* * *

**(Chapter two of Memories Renewed is now done!)**

**Crimson and Aqua: *Looks up from plans to take over world* YAY!**

**Aqua: REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Crimson: YEAH! REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Aqua and Crimson: *Evil look* Or else...  
**


	3. Chapter 3: He Could Be A She!

**Aqua: I'm sowwy! I can't say sorry enough. I know we have not updated for a long time, but this chapter is going to make up for that. Now for my comrade to say something so that I don't feel weird being the only one talking in the beginning. ^^**

**Crimson: Lets just say school and drama and boys...and boys have taken up our time. We're girls, can you blame us? Please remember we don't own Bleach.  
**

* * *

"Great god, not Yuzu or I are going to fight Kenpachi the big guy called Chikane Iba is going to fight him. I only hope that it is good fight. And I'm going to fight some girl called…Rangiku. What about you Yuzu?" Karin said looking at the raster, staring at her name and the other girl's name. Turning her head to her sister's direction, waiting for her to reply to her question. Yuzu's eyes scanned to raster to find her name a guy's name that sounded funny.

"Well, Karin, I going to be fighting a person named Ikkaku Madarame. Yachiru said that he was annoying to her and thus calling him baldy, and cue-ball to make fun of him. But, she all so admitted that she was glad that he was in her Kenny's division, making her, feel as if he was a brother to her. It makes me nervous what if I hurt him badly. I mean with what I can do, and what I have done, I don't want to fight with my powers." Yuzu said to Karin, eye glittering with tears that were building up, threatening to spill over.

Ichigo listened to his sister's talk about their opponents with excitement and dread filling their eyes. Ichigo looked up at the raster and shut his eyes not wanting to know what the captain of the Gotei 13 assigned him as an opponent. Wanting to be surprised, Ichigo turned his back to the raster. But, suddenly a spike of spiritual energy behind him. Swirling around, Ichigo saw the two cloaked figures standing side by side. The shorted one clenching it head, as the taller one had its fist in the air a few inches away from the shorter one's head.

Laughter erupted in the large area that held the raster and many other things need for the competition. Followed by a low growl from the shorter of the two cloaked figures, cutting off all but Karin's and Yuzu's laughter. Ichigo knew right then and there that the shorter of the two was going to get the twins. In a blink of an eye the short cloaked figure had Yuzu by the throat and pushed up against the wall of a building. The hood of the cloak pulled back a little, showing dark purple hair and the tip of the person's nose.

But, before the person could do something to Yuzu, Karin had touched the cloaked figure and had thrown the small figure to the tall cloaked figure. A sneer plastered on Karin's face, her eyes blazing with a fiery fire of protection for Yuzu, making the whites of her eyes bleeding into a deep red. And the dagger that was strapped to her leg began to glow black and red. As Yuzu looked up at Karin, the hand that had held her throat had left an imprint on her throat. Ichigo felt the spiritual spike and as Karin draw deep breathes a faint shadow of Karin's zanpaktou hiding in behind Yuzu with the cloak of fire and darkness twisting around Yuzu healing the bruise around Yuzu's neck.

With the chilling pressure of the Captain coming into the area, the spiritual energy died down. But, the shadow of the zanpaktou never faded from around Yuzu. Leaving all but to be imaged about by the few people who could see the faint shadow. Ichigo smiled a secret smile. Karin will never let a person hurt her sister or brother.

Life will be sorrow and hurting without family to be with you. And Ichigo had learned from the power of the death of his mother. Crawling into himself for five years, only coming out and for life and daylight. Then finally, he saw what Karin and Yuzu had lived thought without him. He finally crawled back out of his shell, and being to live again, rather than live inside of himself for the rest of his life.

**(Aqua: Family is all that you have in live after all your friends are gone and life is falling apart because you have no one to fall back on. I have two brothers, two sisters, and one great friend to fall back on. So never take you family for granted.)**

"Now that all of you have seen who or what you are fighting, may we all be seated so the the captain of the Gotei 13 may speak the rules." A small and lenghty build of a girl spoke in the rough voice. All heads turned in favor to the girl, and the captain of the guard stood. Captains of all shapes and sizes stood and bowed to the Captain of them all. Two grunts and one smile of acknowledgement came from the Kurosaki sibilings as they didn't stand and bow to the captain.

"Thank you child. Welcome one and all to our annual ten year competition. This competition is to show our strengths to one another and prove our worth." Everyone was standing now and paying attention to the old man. "We have certain rules. Rule one; once your opponent is down and cannot attack no longer the fight is over. Rule two; you fight to knock out, not to kill. Rule three; if one surrenders the fight you are not allowed to attack any longer. Rule four; you are not allowed to switch opponents-"

Yamamoto got cut off with a loud, "OH DAMN!" Everyone turned to look at Karin as Ichigo shook his head. Karin coughed, "Sorry, continue please." she gestured with her hands.

Yamamoto cleared his thought. "Rule four; you are not allowed to switch opponents unless the opponent you were to fight surrenders before the battle has begun. Rule five; yes you are allowed to destroy the arena but not where others are watching. Rule Six; if you are thrown out of the arena, yo are out." he stopped and stared out at the crowed. "Now then, MAY THE COMPETITION BEGIN!"

It was quiet for a moment until Karin and Yuzu jumped up in the air and yelled, "YEAHHHHH!" Then everyone joined in. Thus the competetion has begun.

**Karins POV:**

Yuzu and I sat next to Ichigo at the arena. Ichigo sat next to Renji and Rukia. Two people were fighting, one from squad six another from squad one. No one really knew who was fighting the two just signed up for the battle and were assigned to face each other. People around us were talking and Ichigo decided to break the silence around our area. "Renji who is the second vice captain of the eleventh squad?"

All four of us turned to Ichigo, Yuzu and I stared at each other with wide eyes. Ichigo hated gossip he said its one of the worst things a person can do is talk about someone else's life when they aren't around. "Ichi-nii?" I asked in a question like tone.

"Onii-san you never gossip?" Yuzu whispered.

"I'm just trying to know why his vice captain nearly killed Yuzu. I mean I know you guys were laughing but others were too. Why did he attack just you?" he asked and turned to look at Yuzu.

"Well there's something wrong with your question Ichi-nii."

"Oh and whats that?"

"He could be a she." Rukia, Karin, and Yuzu said at the same time. Then Ichigo and Renji burst out laughing. "What?" the girls glared.

"Their in the eleventh division!" Renji said.

"People in the eleventh division are extremely sexist, they wouldn't allow another woman to be a vice captain. They only allow Yachiru because she can beat their ass if she wanted too. That and Kenpachi would kill them if they tried to hurt her." Ichigo explained. The girls still glared.

"To answer your question Ichigo, people don't know much about them. All that I know is that their extremely powerful."

"Their assassins as well." Rukia stated. Everyone gaped at her she glared. "It's a fact. Yamamoto sends them on missions all the time, everyone knows that." She paused. "That's why you don't know them Ichigo. They were on a mission when Aizen left."

"The winner for this round is Squad Six member Rikichi. Now for the second round of the contest. Will Rukia Kuchiki from Squad Thirteen and Aida from Squad Three come down and prepare for your fight." The announcer called out to the crowd.

"I didn't know, I would be next. On the raster I'm round 34, not the second round." Rukia screeched. She was not ready for her fight. She still didn't know anything about her opponent. Looking at me and Ichigo, weboth smirked at her and while the quiet Yuzu smiled at Rukia and gave her a thumbs up. Rukia gave an uneasy smile at us and walked off the to arena. Both Ichigo and me lead forward in our seats so that we could see 's opponent had already went down to the arena and had an arrogant smile on his ugly mug.

**Normal POV**

"Well, well, well, it looks like I got the runt of the Kuchiki family. And she's not even a real Kuchiki. Looks like this is going to be an easy win." Aida called to Rukia as he got into his fighting stance. Rukia's body stiffened. He was just trying to get to her. She was a real Kuchiki. Rukia glared at the idiot. But, then she heard Karin in the background.

**(Aqua: If someone talked to me like that I would not only kick their ass, but make sure that they remember not to talk about people again. ^^)**

"Remember if you don't kick ass, you don't get to spend the night with us. Ichigo said so." Karin yelled. Rukia smiled. Karin was a nice girl, under her rough and hard outer side. Rukia looked at Ichigo to see a smile was placed on his face. Rukia moved to the side as Aida thought to attack her, while her was not paying attention.

"You need help from your friends, how pathetic. I will knock you out, for you bring shame to the Kuchiki family." Aida moved to attack, but was stopped.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME YOU FUCKTARD BASTARD! I could take you with both arms tied behing my back." Rukia screech at Aida. Rukia's spiritual energy leaking out of her body. The voilet colored energy looked like a bird of some kind. Burning in the sky. Glaring at Aida, as it wanted nothing more then to peck his eyes out. Rukia yelled out her zanpaktou's named and began to attack hard and fast. But, she never noticed her brother's face, as she said her few choice of words.

Yuzu stiffened. She knew what Rukia was feeling, she felt it long time ago, when she couldn't control her powers. Suddenly Yuzu was falling into her past. Yuzu fell to the ground with a thud, thought it didn't hurt, it sound weird. Looking around, she saw herself and Jinta talking and playing around. Then a tall unruly boy came up to them. And in Yuzu eyes it showed what happened.

**_Flash Back:_**

_"Did you hear that Ichigo was fighting the captains of the guards now? I think that he's going to get killed." Jinta said to Yuzu as he looked in the boxes in the backroom. Yuzu looked at Jinta with a looked that told him that he needed to shut stupid his trap, before she hurt him, for talking about her brother in a bad way. _

_"Ichi-nii, will win. He is going to come back to us, and tell us what happened and after he does I will kick his ass to the Soul Society and back for leaving us." Yuzu said has she moved a box with Jinta. Jinta flinched with her tone of voice. Yuzu can be VERY scary when angry. _

_"I don't think so. Yuzu, your brother is a sissy. He got his ass kick by my brother. That baka is most likely dead and buried so but its true." A boy called into the shop. Jinta fell over as Yuzu let go of her end of the box. Jinta pushed the box off of him, looking up he saw Yuzu standing with her head down. _

_"You don't know anything about Ichi-nii. And if you did you would know that he will never leave his family alone and unprotected. He loves us with all of his heart." Yuzu said with a shaky voice. The boy smirked at her tone. She was about to crack from the pressure. The angel of good was getting mad. The boy thought to make Yuzu mad and see her tears. _

_"Your brother is not going to live. And if he loves you then why did he leave you and your sister alone by yourselves. He only cares about himself, and only him." The boy stated to Yuzu. Yuzu looked up at Jinta, what Jinta saw made him shiver in fear. _

_"Stupid you don't know what you are talking about!" Yuzu shouted at the boy. Jinta saw Yuzu eyes dilate and started to split in half, so that the pupil was cut in half. Her ears were slowly shaking. Growing ever so slowly that no one that was looking would know they were growing. Jinta jumped in front of Yuzu._

_"Stop, you don't know what is going to happen if you get her angry." Jinta yelled at the boy, who only laughed at Jinta's attempt to stop him. Jinta was thrown to the side by a very pale hand. Looking at Yuzu again she was leaking spiritual energy. Forming a cocoon around Yuzu, making her paled as snow. _

_"You don't know who Ichi-nii is. What he is about, or what he loves, so don't talk as if you do." Yuzu whispered. And as soon as the words left her mouth, she lifted her arm and leashed out at the boy. The spiritual energy formed a sword of pure energy. As the sword of energy hit the boy, who can't see the sword, he screamed. The wound felt as if it was burning into his skin. Again Yuzu brought the sword against the boy's skin. _

_Again and again, Yuzu brought the sword down on the boy, who was still screaming for her to stop. Abruptly she stopped. In the boy's skin, she engraved the words 'Don't Lie About Things.' Blood running from the wounds, staining the pants the boy wore. And then Yuzu changed back to her normal self. Her eyes tearing up at the scene in front of her. As Yuzu moved to help the boy, the boy screamed. _

_"DEMON! You are not human, but something other than human. Keep away from me." The boy struggled to get up and limp and hop to his house again. Yuzu's knees weakened and she fell to the ground. As if she had no more power to hold herself up, anymore. _

_Seven or eight weeks later, Yuzu heard that the boy that made her mad still had the marks on his skin. The wounds refused to heal. Making the boy remember what he did to get the wounds that mare his skin._

**_End Flash Back._**

**(Aqua: I have done something similar to a boy before, but, I craved in Liar with a pencil eraser. **

Yuzu knew that the boy still had the wounds from the sword. She know that he would never talk about Ichi-nii again. But, he need to learn that you don't talk about someones precious person in front of them just to get them mad. Yuzu stood up in the stands, and yelled.

"GET HIM, RUKIA! LET HIM HAVE ALL YOU GOT! DON'T BACK DOWN!" All the people beside her looked at her like she was crazy. But, Ichigo and Karin smile a true smile. For they knew what it was like for Yuzu yell and scream, rather than get Karin to do it for her. Karin know, Yuzu visited her past, she felt it. She was getting stronger because of what was in the past.

Rukia was cornering Aida. His back at the corner of the arena. With Rukia slashing at him, his foot stepped out of the ring. Rukia spotted this, and stopped. Stepping back. But with that, Aida came forward and attacked Rukia. Slashing her across Rukia's face. The arena fell silent. Aida moved backward. Seeing a form of Zanpaktou. Black and light blue, moved together to form a half animal and half human. Walking on hands and feet. Ears pointed and eyes red. Glaring at Aida. Aida looked around to see the the people in the stands saw the creature too. Looking back at the creature it moved fast. One moment it was stand ten yards away and then it was attacking Aida in the stomach. The creature ripped Aida's stomach open. Raising it's paw, it slashed Aida's face, leaving in its wake three claw marks on his face. With that point, Aida fainted. Rukia looked around with her one good eye.

Ichigo was in the ring right after the announcer claimed that Rukia won her battle. Squad Four came and took Rukia away to be medical cared for. Rukia's brother was shocked at her language, but he stood and walked out of the stands and began to walk to the Squad Four Division. Making all the crowd stare in wonder. Suddenly Renji turned to the fraternal twins.

"People say that the Eleventh Squad Vice Captain's zanpaktou is stronger than the Squad One Captain's zanpaktou. He has got to be strong with some zanpaktou like that." Renji stated with proud, but the twin stared at he as if he was the stupidest idiot they knew. Which was true, but them would tell him that.

"You could still be wrong about he being a she." Karin and Yuzu chimed in prefect union. Renji just snorted.

* * *

**Aqua: Well forks, that is all for this chapter. Come back next time, and we will show all the awesome things on our profile. Pictures and what not. -_^ Love, Peace and all those things. Not really, more like death, terrorize the people around you, and torture. *grin***

**Crimson: People, all in all, we sorry for not updating fast. Please review. **

**Aqua: Review and we will write faster, don't review and we write slower.**

**Crimson: Like a slug.**

**Aqua and Crimson: SO REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: Mother Fire

**Aqua: People, we have returned, you may cheer! ^^ I got a surprise for you people, a chapter! Jump and dance, whatever you like, but this time review for us. **

**Crimson: Yes review, cuz last time Aqua and I had a crying party because you didn't review. Holy crap, Aqua..I CRIED!  
**

* * *

Yuzulooked around in the stands. And in the far upper right corner sat, the big brute that called her weak. Yuzu's eyes narrowed into a glare. But when Ichigo shifted away from Yuzu, she looked to see Ichigo breathing fast. His eyes were telling her to stop glaring. Yuzu's eye widened as she understood what was happening. She was suffocating her brother. Yuzu started to relax her body and mind and Ichigo's breathing returned to normal.

"What the hell was that, Yuzu? You have killed me." Ichigo choked out. Ichigo spit in his handto find black stuff laying in his as if it was suppose to be in his throat. Ichigo turned his glare on Yuzu. And she grinned sheepishly. Ichigo softened his glare; she had not meant to hurt him. She could not control her powers that well.

"Sorry, nii-san, I didn't mean too." Yuzu was cut off as Renji jumped up and yelled at the people in the ring. Karin just snorted. Looking back to the show that Yuzu and Ichigo were putting on for her. Karin felt the icy pressure in the lower stands and she stopped herself from sending a wave of emotion toward Toshiro. Karin smirked; he would not know how to act if she did that. Only her body was fix to hold the pressure of the voices andemotions. Again, Karin felt the air aroundher stir. Karin looked around and saw the white haired midget was looking at her from the corner of his eye.

Karin shivered. The temperature was dropping around her. Only the midget could do that. Karin stiffened as she saw Toshiro had seen the shiver that racked her body. Karin steeled herself, and withdrew into her mind. Karin landed into a burning field. The warmth of the fire heating Karin up immediately, but in the far side of the field, Karin saw zanpaktou. After all this was her zanpaktou's domain. The zanpaktou turned ever so slightly and looked over her shoulder. Karin saw the zanpaktou nod to her and Karin felt the heat of the fire dim.

Karin looked at Toshiro to see he was sweating and the icy feeling in the air clouded. Replacing it was the warmth that Karin knew well. Ichigo and Yuzu grabbed her shoulder and shook it hard.

"Karin look, the board says that do to the fact that Rukia was injuried by her opponent and he was out of the ring at the time, Rukia was the winner of the battle." Yuzu squealed. Ichigo just smirked. Karin smiled. Things were going the way they were supposed to be going. But, when Karin looked at the right upper corner, she saw the taller cloaked figure looking straight at the group. And Karin narrowed her eyes. And then the cloaked figure turned back to the ring, to return to the fighters.

"I have always wanted to drown of my troubles." Karin called out as Ichigo and Yuzu stopped shaking her shoulders, looking straight at Toshiro. Yuzu looked over to her and laughed. And with a little shrug, Yuzu stated.

"Then get them to go swimming with you." The statement from Yuzu made Ichigo turned wide eyed to Yuzu, who had a tiny smirk on her face. Karin laughed. Like she would ever get Toshiro around water, he died by drowning. He had to be scare of large bodies of water. Karin really wanted to see if that was true. Karin could tell that Yuzu was angry at the Kenpachi. Only Ichigo didn't know of what Yuzu is capable of doing worst than Karin. Yuzu can and will hurt someone that hurts her family. Karin remembered the stupid boy that said something about Ichigo. Karin saw the scars, Yuzu placed on the boy.

"Renji, is there anything else that you know about the vice captain of the Eleventh Division?" Yuzu spoke in a icy voice. Renji stared down at young Yuzu.

"Only that they are master fighters." Renji stated to the icy teen. Renji could feel his airway being cut off. Trying to get some air, Renji turned to face Yuzu, and stared open eyed at her. And before he know, he was breathing normally again. And when Renji looked at Yuzu, again, he could swear up and down that he saw a wicked smirk on Yuzu's face. But Ichigo didn't believe on bit of it. Renji just bit his tongue and held his words, Ichigo would see the little teens evil ways before or after match of the little teen that should be coming up anytime soon.

"Yuzu, atop glaring, people around you need air. You are killing them." said the orange haired teen. Karin just snorted and Yuzu laughed. She knew what she was doing. She just wanted to see Karin fight.

"Karin, what are you going to do when you are up to fight?" Yuzu asks cheerfully. Smiling back at Yuzu, Karin just shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know if she should use her curse or not. Karin felt the zanpaktou's fire surround her. Karin smirked. Her zanpaktou had something to say.

**'Hold your own, and I will protect your weakness.'**

Karin knew that her zanpaktou would andalways defend her. If only there was pair matches. Yuzu and Karin would team up, and could hold their own. With their zanpaktou so close together, Karin and Yuzu could work with the strenghts of the zanpaktous. Heat and Ash. Looking back down at the short ass midget again, Karin heard her name being called.

"Will Karin Kurosaki and Rangiku Matsumotocome to the ring at this time, please. I repeat, Karin Kurosaki and Rangiku Matsumoto come to the ring at this time, it is time for your match." the announcer called. Karin smirked.

But in the lower stands, Rangiku was yawning, not looking troubled at all. Toshiro glared at his lieutenant, she should be going to the ring.

"Rangiku, get your ass out to the ring, or you forfeit. And that will not look good for our division." Toshiro sated coldly. Rangiku looked at her captain andknew to get into the ring. The air around them was slowly going down, and Rangiku didn't want to be an iceberg. Rangiku touched the outer ring and she started to fan herself, it had to be her imagination. Her opponent did not look hot at all. And when Rangiku stepped into the inner ring, it was blazing hot. Rangiku was sweating.

"You are getting sweaty, Rangiku. Are you nervous?" Karin questioned, knowing the real answer. Her spirit power was leaking Karin's knew but couldn't stop it. It happens ever time she starts to fight. Her zanpaktou used the heat. The zanpaktou was thankful that they were not up against a opponent like Toshiro with his icy zanpaktou.

"No, it just hot around here, you aren't hot?" came the reply to Karin's question. Karin shook her head, her body was use to the heat of her zanpaktou. Karin felt cold if the zanpaktou was not with her all the time. Rangiku sighed and raw her zanapktou. Karin just took her stance for the fight. Rangiku raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you not drawing your zanpaktou?" Rangiku asked. Karin just shrugged. But in the crowds Yuzu smirked, Ichigo knew that Karin when up to something.

"Well, I can't draw her until you make the first move. hat is my rule for my zanpaktou." Karin answered back. Everyone in the stands started to mutter about her rule. No else had one. Why should one kid have a rule. Karin's head was starting to hurt with all of the thoughts running though it.

"Well, here I come." Rangiku said running forward. Kairn stiffened her back and when Rangiku tried to place her blade in Karin's stomach, Karin bent backward. And kicking her legs out, trying to knock Rangiku's blade out of her hands. But, Rangiku draw back fast either where Karin couldn't reach. When Karin spoke her voice wavered into a deeper voice one that Yuzu know to be her zanpaktou's.

**"My turn."**

Karin draw her zanpaktou from her leg. It was a dagger with a handle like a flame. She was flicking it in her hand like it was coin. Everyone in the stands was moving forward in their seats, well that is everyone other than Toshiro and Karin's siblings. Rangiku was having a hard time trying to hit Karin, who was bending this way and that. Finally Rangiku snapped out, "Growl, Haineko." Karin's mouth twisted into a smirk. Rangiku then realized her mistake. Karin had gotten what she wanted.

Rangiku to call her zanpaktou release. Now Kairn could too.

"Blaze, Hitsuki." Karin voice echoed has the stands became silent. Everyone knew that name. The birth mother to all fire type zanaoktous. Ichigo didn't know what to do. Karin's attacks could burn down the whole Soul Society. But, when he look to Yuzu for help, he saw Yuzu smiling at their sister. So Ichigo relaxed, if Yuzuwas not panicking then they were fine. But Ichigo was worried for Rangiku. Fear flashed across Rangiku's face, in front of her was something, that scare the crap out of her. And her attacks would not work on thing same type of zanpaktou. But, with Karin's zanpaktou, she could kill not only Haineko, but Rangiku herself.

The zanpaktou looked at the little girl in front of her. She had one of her sister's children. The zanpaktou named Hitsuki flashed her teeth as a sort of smile. Karin grinned. Her zanpaktou's fire felt wonderful. She saw the ash attack Rangikumade. Karin was looking for a way around the ash. If she got hurt, then Hitsuki would become enraged. And destroy the Soul Society.

"Rangiku, can you please attack, I can't fight unless you fight. My rule." Karin snapped out, she was tried of waiting. Rangiku was just staring at her zanpaktou. Rangiku snapped out of her trance and move forward for an attack. But before her could get in range Hitsuki was in front of her, blocking her with a wall of fire. Karin growled at her zanpaktou. She wanted to fight, not be defended.

"Hitsuki, heel. This is my fight." Karin snarled at her zanpaktou. Who just nodded and turned and walked to Karin and shadowed her movement. Ranigku then noticed that the zanpaktou didn't move from Karin's shadow. As the fight continued. Rangiku had been able to get close to Karin, but instead of hitting Karin, she hit the zanpaktou's, Hitsuki, arm. Almost to the other side. When Karin saw her zanpaktou get hurt, and retracted her zanapktou into her dagger, not wanting her to get hurt again. But then Kairn had to call her out again. Rangiku closed in. And as Rangiku swung down for her blow. Karin screamed.

"Gates of Hell, Shielding Bones!" And with that Karin was pulled into a dark shadow, in front of her lay the Gates of Hell, themselves. Everyone in the stands gasped and pulled back. Rangiku cried out, her zanapktou pulled back into Rangiku's sword. She didn't want to be pulled into the gates. Karin moved out of the way of gates. They heard the sound of skin meeting skin. Looking at the fighting ring, they gasped in surprise.

Karin had Rangiku out of the Ring, and Karin's zanpaktou had Rangiku's sword, hand into the sword dragging Haineko back out into the Soul Society. And as Hitsuki got ready to snap Rangiku's sword in half, she was pulled back into her own dagger. Rangiku stepped back from the ring, knowing that she was defeated. Stepping back, Karin fell over.

Just barely breathing.

Everyone was silent, everyone gapped but underneath a hood, a person smirked.

* * *

**Aqua: Please reveiw. I don't want to deal with a crying Crismon, when I can't handle myself crying. hope that you had a good time reading this. I tried my best. **

**Crismon: You have got to review people. **

**Aqua: Please review. **

**Crismon: Yes, please. *puppy pout***

**Aqua and Crismon: Review...NOW!**


	5. Chapter 5: Blood Trickery

**Aqua: Well, here is the next chapter. I, thank every one of you that reviewed. I didn't have to deal with a room full of tears. ^^ So here is the next chapter, we get to find out some things about Hitsuki.**

**Crimson: Yes, secrets will be revealed. And people will soon turn in fear of what the secrets are, and who are the secrets are about. MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA! Muwhahaha with me Aqua!**

**Aqua and Crimson: *evil grin after evil laugh*  
**

* * *

A scream was heard in the stands. Yuzu were standing up in the stand staring at Karin's body. Lying lifeless. For all the people watching Yuzu all of them could swear that she didn't run to Karin's body, but she flew to it. All Yuzu knew was that Karin was die, and Yuzu's body shook with force of her sobs. Rocking back and forward, Yuzu hugged Karin's body against her. Ichigo was now by Yuzu's side. Tear threatening to pour down his face. But his body stop functioning when he felt Yuzu's spirit pressure.

"Yuzu don't, you could hurt her even more." Ichigo pleaded with Yuzu but, the feel of Yuzu's spirit pressure didn't easy up at all. Yuzu was still sobbing as her spirit poured into Karin's body. Yuzu become see through. Yuzu was pushing herself into Karin's body, trying to see what was wrong with their sister's body.

Yuzu felt along Karin's spinal cord...nothing, Yuzu looked around in Kairn's brain...nothing, Yuzu then felt a burning sensation in her arm. Looking down in the arm bone, Yuzu saw what looked to be a small form of Hitsuki. and it was... feeding off of Karin's blood. Yuzu glared at the attacking form. Yuzu released her spirit pressure inside of Karin and knew that she had to act fast, because of Karin's white blood cells, they would come looking for what was causing Karin to black out and her lungs to stop working.

Yuzu rushed to the small form and touched it's arm. It turned to Yuzu and snarled, but looking at Yuzu for a second, it cocked it's head to the side. It was sizing Yuzu up. Yuzu held out her hand for the little monster, and it quickly took it. Yuzu smiled at it, and the thing grinned back with sharp teeth lining that grin. Yuzu grimaced. It wanted her. Yuzu forced her spiritual pressure out and into the little creature. It started to bubble and boil, screeching as Yuzu pushed her spiritual pressure out.

Yuzu pulled back and sighed, the creature thing was now dead, and she was tired. But Yuzu knew she had to get out, she could see the white blood cells coming. Like a waterfall. Yuzu pulled out of Karin's body.

"Yuzu, if you ever do that again not only will I tie you down to a bed for the rest of your life, but keep you away from Karin as well." Ichigo said sternly, Yuzu just nodded weakly and turned toward Karin's body. She was breathing fine now. Karin's eyes were opening and Yuzu smiled. She was okay.

"Yuzu, thank you but don't do it again." Karin responded to Yuzu. Yuzu looked at Karin and glared at her.

"I just saved your ass, and you want me to never save you again, well you can fucking forget about that. I will and always try and save my family, god dammit. And you're part of the fucking family." Yuzu snarled. Everyone was shocked, to say the least. Shy and quiet Yuzu just shouted, and not only that, but cussed as well. Ichigo was gaping at Yuzu and Karin just smiled.

"No, I didn't mean that. I meant don't try to hurt the little creature. It is part of Hitsuki. it helped her everytime we fight together. She uses my blood to summon the Gates of Hell. That is why I don't fight my family, Hitsuki needs zanpaktou souls to survive. She was about to absorb Haineko when I pulled her back into my dagger." Karin explained slowly sitting up. All the people standing around Karin grabbed hold of their zanapktous. Ichigo snorted.

"Hitsuki has the power to absorb other zanpaktous and use their power to protect her wielder, me. I can't hold back if the opponent is dangerous, but Rangiku was not dangerous. I didn't let her eat Haineko." Karin spoke while trying to stand up. After a few trys of standing and failing, Kairn tried one more time and stood up. brushing off the dirt on her pants, Karin reached back to try and get the dirt off her shirt.

But Rangiku got to it before her. Karin stared at Rangiku. And the large-breasted woman smiled.

"You saved Haineko, I could feel the pain of Haineko being ripped out of her sword. I thank you for not letting Mother Fire absorb Haineko." Rangiku spoke gently. Yuzu and Ichigo's looked confused when Rangiku said Mother Fire, but they realized that the person their were talking about was Hitsuki.

"Viewers please calmly walk back to the stands, the fight will start again in a total of one minute. Please return to your seats, thank you." the announcer said into the mic. Everyone scattered back into the stands.

"Well, Karin care to explain, what you zanpaktou tried to pull in the ring." Ichigo scowled at his younger sister. She never did tell the whole truth.

"Well, Ichi-nii, Hitsuki is the Mother of all fire zanpaktou's and the zapaktou that Yuzu wields is her sister. Both were called the Volcanic Sister when it was the time of Zanpaktous. But, when people came to the soul society, the Volcanic Sister's were placed into zanpaktou;s that would be handed down to twin sister. As to they can connect better with the twin sisters then any other. Mother Fire, or Hitsuki, as rules before you can fight with her. Your opponent as to make the first move, attack, and the first defense before you can do anything." Karin spat out.

"As you saw, the shield was the Gates of Hell, so to if Hitsuki was to absorb the zanpaktou, We would have to call upon it again, and throw Rangiku into the flames. And she would be forever damned. When Yuzu entered my body to try and heal me, Hitsuki noticed and tried to get away, knowing that it was you. And she could easily absorb you." Karin finished with a huff. Ichigo just stared at the story that Karin just told. Yuzu stared too. But broke out of her trance before Ichigo.

"So, Hitsuki was trying to get away from absorbing me. That was why she was feeding on your blood." Yuzu questioned, Karin nodded still not looking at Yuzu or Ichigo. Karin turned to her family and snorted, they were just sitting there looking at the ring. Waiting for the next fight to start.

"Well, at least I didn't use my power. I mean, if I did when I don't think that I would still be able to move. Only thing that i wish I could use without getting sick. I mean if I have these power, why the hell can't I use them, without an effect the if bad. God, dammit." Karin cussed. But a hand on her head had Yuzu, Ichigo, Renji, and a just arrived bandaged Rukia looking at the person connected to the hand. It was the vice captain of the eleventh division. Renji and Rukia bowed. Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin just glared at the vice captain.

"What the hell do you want?" Ichigo snapped. The hand on Karin's head didn't move. Until the shorter cloaked figure came to stand beside the taller cloaked figure, that everyone though to be the vice captain. The hand patted Karin's head and was placed back at the side of the taller cloaked figure.

"You have powers, but you have to understand why and what you are to be able to use them. Remember that, you should remember who told you something similar." came the smooth and gently voice of the taller figure. the cloak figures walked away and sat beside Kenpachi and Yachiru again. then Karin, Yuzu and Rukia shouted the same thing.

"The Vice captain of the Eleventh Division is a female. Oh, yes. What do you boys have to say to that." they all spoke in union. Ichigo and Renji just hung their heads. Knowing when they were defeated. Rukia and Yuzu high fived each other and Karin just smirked. They had been right, the vice captain of the Eleventh Division was female. Ichigo didn't know if it was just a feminine man, or really a woman under that cloak. He just didn't know. But he was NOT going to argue with Rukia, Yuzu, and Karin about it. So he just let them think that it was a girl.

"I need Yuzu Kurosaki and Ikkaku Madarme, will you please step down from the stands and come to the ring, it is your time to fight." Ichigo frowned at the name that Yuzu was going to fight. He was known for his strength and determination. Ichigo didn't know if Yuzu could stand up to Ikkaku. Ichigo didn't want something to happen after what happened to Karin. But Yuzu stood and flashed a smirk at Karin and a smile for Ichigo and started down to the ring. Where a bald guy waiting for Yuzu. And when she got there she was greeted.

"What the hell, why do I have to fight a little child. I wanted a real fight, not a fucking play-date." came the rude greeting. Yuzu looked at Ikkaku and frowned at him. He just stared at Yuzu with a face the spoke bordom. Yuzu flicked her hand out and her zanpaktou materialized out of thin air. Yuzu cracked her whip near Ikkaku's feet, he had to jump to get out of the way.

"This is no play-date, asshole. I'm here for a real fight, and if you don't make it though then you are not worth the power that I will waste fighting in the tourenment." Yuzu spoke in a icy tone of voice. Her eyes were not of the sweet and kind Yuzu that Ichigo knew. They were rock hard, and empty. None of the features the Yuzu carried.

"Karin, what the hell happened to Yuzu when she trained!" Ichigo asked franticially. Looking at Yuzu and back at Karin who sported a smirk.

"Well, Ichi-nii, lets just say that Yuzu had to relive her past to understand that fighting is not of the kind-hearted." Karin replied to Ichigo's question. Ichigo looked back at Yuzu and looked at her zanpaktou. It was not a sword like most of the zanapktou's in the Soul Society. Neither was Karin's.

"Bring it on." were the words out of Ikkaku's mouth. And Ichigo was not sure that Ikkaku wanted Yuzu to bring her worst.

"Draw, come seek what will destroy you. The Half of the Volcanic Sisters are named Kuroiyuki and Hitsuki. While Karin holds the Scarlet Moon, I hold the Black Snow. and I believe that on earth that black snow is called... ash." Yuzu said look straight at Ikkaku who stepped back a bit. Yuzu cracked her whip on the ground four more times. Ikkaku noticed she was making a symbol. The sign for...ash. Ikkaku panicked slightly. Looking back at the Girl he was fighting, he calmed down, it was only a little girl...right. Ikkaku quick draw his zanpaktou and ran at Yuzu. Who looked at her opponent in the eyes as he ran toward her.

As Ikkaku's sword got closer to Yuzu, Ichigo was waiting for the announcer to call the fight to an end. But when the blade got to Yuzu's throat, she cracked her whip and it wrapped around the blade right as it came four inches from her neck. Yuzu grinned. She had him right were she wanted him.

**- A - B - C -**

Yuzu's POV:

He moved to the right, I held onto the blade the he used as his zanpaktou. I heard Kuroiyuki's laughter at the fact that he was so slow. I pulled on the whip and my opponent came crashing into the ring floor. I stepped back and paused. My mind when to were I could cut him with out major blood lose, but still hurt like a bitch. A light bulb flashed above my head.

The shoulder.

I moved quickly. But my opponent was already up and moving again. He was going to be more careful after, I showed that I could stop his attack with brute force. He didn't come near me for a while, until he moved wrong and into me range. I cracked my whip and it slashed his left shoulder, his weilding arm. I smirked.

He was going down. Only for my zanpaktou stopping me from finishing the fight. She spoke.

**'Use me and it will end quickly, but use your powers, it will last longer and you can see him suffer.'**

My softer self scream at me to end the fight, but I wanted the man to suffer for insulting me. I flashed stepped onto the upper stands were all the captains were, and sat on the railing. I breathed in and then out. I looked at the blood on my whip and touched it. Smearing it on my fingers. Ikkaku was in for a surprise.

I clenched my fingers and Ikkaku gasped, I unclenched and he began to breath fine. I curled my fingers and the blood from his wound began to flow out of his wound at an unimaginable rate. But the time I got though with him, I would have him on his knees begging for me to knock him out. I flicked my finger and a drop of blood flew off of my finger and into the ground. Ikkaku felt it hit the ground, as if it was he that jumped off a skyscraper, and just hit the ground.

He struggled to get up. His wound was bleeding, the blood flowing down his arm and dripping onto the ring floor. He screamed as he slowly lost the preisous fluid that is needed to live. I sighed.

"Disappear, Kuroiyuki. Volcanic Ash, Slash." I called out into the air. My whip flew apart at my command. My opponent looked around searching for my weapon of ash. it appeared behind him. I flicked my finger, causing the whip to crack against Ikkaku's flesh.

"What the fuck are you doing, you don't have your weapon." Ikkaku yelled falling to his knees trying to stop the bleeding. I looked in his direction with a small glance.

"I have the power of ash, I with just a flick of my hand, I can have you on the ground, cut open and for birds to feed from." I stated As he struggled to get up, yet again. But when I look down at Ikkaku, he trying to understand.

"Ash don't make you struggle and bleed until you are die. My wound should have healed." Ikkaku shouted at me. I turned toward him this time.

"I'm not using my zanpaktou, idiot. I'm using my family power." I said. He look up at me, an confused expression on his face. Looking back at my family in the stand, I cocked my head to the side, asking the untold question. In respond to my question, Ichigo sighed and nodded his head.

"Well, you see Ikkaku-san, my family Ichigo, Karin and I are all different from the humans in the human world. We have this power that can work with us or against us, depending on how we use it. Like now, I have touched you wound, I'm taking away you clotting blood cells, and that is why you wound has not stopped bleeding." I started.

"Don't you ever wonder why Ichigo can understand what you are fighting for, or your emotions when fighting. Well, his power is to feel and use the emotions to his advantage. I do believe that he used that power on brute, when he fought him, trying to understand why the brute loved fighting so much. While on the other hand, you have my sister, Karin." I geatured over to Kairn, who was sitting with her back straight and shoulders back. She was proud to have her powers.

"She can hear your thoughts, see into your mind and pluck out different memories I do believe that she fought with someone this morning and used that power, taking a memory of death for her own use. She said about drowning her enemies. Well, you get the point, us, Kurosaki's are different. I think that we all got this power from our mother but, we can't ask." I finished. I looked around the crowd to see most of everyone was now looking at me or Ichigo and Karin.

I looked back at Ikkaku, I never did give my opponents a chance to win. And that I feel sorry for. But I really don't like to fight. But, I will draw out the fight if my opponent has inulted me, I have not gotten my revenge. I got the revenge thing from Ichigo. I snapped my fingers and I'm sure Ikkaku could feel the blood speeding out of his wound, and as it did he past out. on the floor.

**- A - B - C -**

3rd Person

Ichigo was looking at Yuzu, she knew how to fight, and she knew not to give out her weakness. Good thing too. But with Karin and Yuzu now sitting together, Ichigo had to know what went on while he was in the Soul Society trying to free Rukia from a die, what she did not deserve.

Toshiro watched the Kurosaki family. All was well with them, but what the light haired twin did, was not something that was just done. Or the fact that the she-demon can see in to people's memories, and Ichigo can sense emotions. All of the powers that are described and from what he heard about their mother. It seems that not only is she sounding like a person he knows of, but she also has kids in the living world.

While Toshiro was thinking about the powers of the Kurosaki family, the two cloaked figures were talking amongst themselves.

"Master, you can't fight in this contest, you will be reveal." the shorter cloaked figure said. Worry flashed across the hidden face. And the taller cloaked figure questioned the shorter figure.

"But, if not now then I can't see what I have longed to see since I died the second time." came the question and reply to the shorter of the two.

* * *

**Aqua: Well, I'm finished with the chapter! Hurray for me. ^^ But I would like to thank the people who reviewed again. Ohhhhh, I have news for you people reading this little note. We, Crimson and I, are making a Skip Beat fanfic. **

**Crimson: Aqua, I told you not to tell them. I wanted it to be a surprize. **

**Aqua: Sorry, but I just wanted the people to know about it. People review, please. Thanks!**

**Crimson: And please review for Aqua, I struggle with this fanfic since my brain died and she's done all the work so thank her!  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Tickle Fight

****

Crimson: We're back with Memories Renewed! Everyone review for Aqua, she did a great job with this!

**Aqua: I only can think of one thing while writing that last chapter. And that was how the hell I'm I going to make this chapter better. Well, this see…**

* * *

"Kenny, when is Demon-chan going to fight? I want to see her fight." The sweet voice of Yachiru stated. Kenpachi looked at his little vice captain and then to his second vice captain, he knew that she wanted to change opponents, but the rules forbid her from doing so. When his vice captain turned to him, Kenpachi stiffened. He could feel her strong desire to fight, that is why he made her his second vice captain.

She was stronger than the first captain with her bond with her zanpaktou, but she didn't allow, anyone to bad mouth her or her apprentice she took after she had come back from her mission in the world of living. Her 20 year mission that, she was 'killed' on. Kenpachi snorted at that, his second vice captain was killed for trying to protect the living. She knew what was going to happen, but she did it anyway.

"Captain, when you fought him, did he last long, or did he fall immediately" was the question that came out of her mouth when she saw who she was fighting. And he answered truthfully.

"He fought with all his might, and yet when it was over, we both fell." It seems to calm her down some. But the apprentice was still shifty. No one knew who the apprentice was or if he or she was in the contest. But one thing is for sure, if given the apprentice would kill anyone that harmed its master. Looking down at the steps, Kenpachi saw Ikkaku still bloody from his fight walking up the stairs and come to sit right beside the apprentice.

Who turned her head towards him and from her posture, Kenpachi knew that he or she was glaring at Ikkaku. Turning back to the fight, Kenpachi heard a loud _thump. _And Yachiru started to laugh, Kenpachi turned to shush her, when he saw what she was laughing at. Ikkaku had been pushed out of his seat and on to the floor by the apprentice. Kenpachi let out a rough laugh. Ikkaku's wound had reopened.

"You are to go and get yourself stitched up and to return here, directly after your wound if stitched." The voice of the second vice captain called. Ikkaku quickly got up off the ground and straighten up and nodded to the second vice captain. He turned and walked off.

"Why did you go tell him to get his wound checked, you could have healed it by yourself, Master." The apprentice asked, cocking his or her head to the side like a dog. The cloak of the second vice captain lifted slightly to show the mouth of the person underneath it. A smile played on her lips, and the apprentice fell silent after that. Kenpachi understood what his second vice captain did, she told her apprentice to keep quiet of her abilities.

The apprentice flinched, when the announcer came up and announced the next fighting pair. It was some people from the four and seventh division. Kenpachi snorted, the fourth division was full of pansies. But, Kenpachi had to give them credit, they could fight when needed. He would know about that.

"When are you going to fight Demon-chan, I can't wait much longer." Yachiru chimed to her partner. The second vice captain turned her head to Yachiru and smiled at Yachiru.

"Well, Yachiru, I will be fighting when the announcer calls my name, as you can see, I am not next to fight." The second vice captain stated, pausing as the announcer called for the next fighting pair. Yachiru frowned.

"But, Demon-chan, you are the best, why are you not fighting before these retards." Yachiru pouted. The soft and light laughter of the second vice captain was heard in the peoples ears around them.

"Well, Yachiru, I am not the person that they want to fight last because when I fight, people will want to be able to see it. Say if you were to fight next and lose, and have to go to the fourth division, and I'm called up next you would not be able to see me fight, right." The second vice explained to the pink haired girl, who nodded.

"I understand, but I wouldn't lose my fight." Yachiru smiled icily.

"Good, now what about my apprentice, she is going to be fighting in this contest too. Don't you want to know about her?" the question hung in the air as Yachiru looked at the apprentice at the second vice's side. Who in return looked at Yachiru, when Yachiru smiled broadly, the apprentice smiled slightly.

"Yes, I want to see Icee-chan fight too." Yachiru cried. The apprentice laughed at her new nickname. But, it didn't stop the second to from looking at the three Kurosaki siblings. Who were sitting there talking and laughing with a red haired loud mouth, and a Kuchiki.

"Well, Demon-chan, are you going to fight with Sword-chan, or with Snow-chan." The question directed at the second vice slammed the vice out of her trance.

"I don't know, if her is as good as Captain says he is then I think that I have a special surprise for him." The second vice spoke rather coldly. Yachiru shivered at the answer and crawled back over to her Kenny, who looked up with a question in his eyes. But with a shake of her pink haired head, Kenpachi went back to watching the fight in the ring. The second vice captain looked at her apprentice and smiled, she was so defensive when someone insults the second vice.

As the second vice stopped what she was doing, she felt a spike in someone's spiritual pressure. Under her hood of her cloak, the second vice captain of the eleventh division, narrowed her eyes at the familiar spiritual pressure. Only she noticed.

**- A - B - C -**

Toshiro looked behind him to catch a glimpse of the Kurosaki twins and their idiotic brother. But with his luck, he got none. Toshiro was trying to keep his interest in the powers of the Kurosaki siblings on the down low, but with the large breasted woman he named his vice captain, there was no way he could do just that.

"Well, Captain, what are you doing glancing back at the Kurosaki twins. Huh, are interested in one of them." Rangiku called to her icy captain. Who just nodded his head, not know what Rangiku really meant. Rangiku's eyes went big.

"Oh, well who do you want to know about?" Rangiku was trying to get information on which twin her captain liked.

"I need information on the dark haired one, the she-demon." Toshiro stated, looked back to Rangiku who had nearly fell out of her seat at the little nickname, Toshiro had kindly given Karin.

"Captain, here I thought that you were interested in Ichigo's little sister as in a romantic interest, not about her power." Rangiku sighed, Toshiro stiffened at the word romantic. He swirled around to glare at his vice. Who was just smiling innocently, Toshiro's body temperature dropped as well with the air temperature around them, causing all about twenty people to shiver and wrap their arms around their bodies. Rangiku looked at her Captain to see he was glaring at her as if he glare could kill her. Well, most of the time Rangiku felt like, Toshiro was trying to kill her in his mind. But that had to be her imagination.

"And why, pray tell, do you think that I would like that she-demon, when she threatened to dro-" Toshiro clamped his mouth shut. Rangiku raised her eyebrow, but Toshiro shook his head and sighed.

"She threatened to kill me, if I ever tried to take her somewhere against her will." Toshiro stated his shoulders shagging. Rangiku made a small noise that made Toshiro look at her.

"And where is it that you were going to take her, hm?" Rangiku muttered. Toshiro heard and he shot up in his seat. Slowly turning to Rangiku, Toshiro glared at him. Rangiku looked around to see if he could be glaring at anyone else but sadly it was her that he was glaring at.

"Please, repeat that, Rangiku." Toshiro called out, all the while still glaring at her. Rangiku just giggled nervously and only glanced up at Toshiro once to see if she could get out of telling him what she said. But, no dice.

"Well, I said 'where was it you were going to take her.'" Rangiku struggled to get out of her throat. Toshiro looked at Rangiku and raised hie white eyebrow as if saying 'And what were you thinking.' Rangiku yet again gulped under the pressure of telling her captain something that only adult ears should here. But then again, Rangiku froze, if Toshrio knew that she didn't think of him as an adult, then not only would he be doing paper work for the rest of her life, but Toshiro would almost kill her.

"Well, Captain, you see I was thinking why would you take Karin somewhere she didn't to go." Rangiku sighed as Toshiro turned around to face the fighting ring again. With Toshiro's fight over, his begin to fifth one, he got to see all the others battle and see their skills. Toshiro could still feel the fear rip through his heart, as the she-demon was about to tear Rangiku's zanpaktou's spirit out of Rangiku's sword.

"Kurosaki asked me to bring his little sister, the she-demon herself, to the contest ring. I complied with his request and ended up being threatened by her and threatened that if I ever tried to take her somewhere were she didn't want to go, she for make me relive... how I died." Toshiro finished slowly. Rangiku stepped back, when you die and come to the Soul Society, the first memory that you have is the one of how you died. But it should be buried under all the other memories that you created or made.

"Karin...threatened you by saying that she would make you relive your drowning, didn't she." Ranigku spoke slowly, afraid of the little girl named Karin Kurosaki if what she thinks happened really happened. And when Toshiro nodded solemnly, Ranigku's heart when into over-drive. She walked up to Toshiro from behind and wrapped her arms around her captain, who stiffened quickly. But relaxed when he realized it was just his vice.

" Rangiku, get off, you was suffocating me." Toshiro started wriggling around trying to get out of Rangiku's chest. Rangiku laughed and released the flustered captain, and waved him off. Toshiro sighed, but glanced back again to see the the Kurosaki twins were laughing at something that the Kuchiki said. Ichigo was growling at Renji for something he said also. Toshiro sighed Ichigo was in for a surprise when sees whom was going to be fighting. All of the Soul Soceity was looking forward to the battle, but only Ichigo and his sister didn't know what was going to happen. Even from the distance that he was, Toshiro could still see the uncertain in both Renji's eyes and the Kuchiki's.

"Ranigku, I'm going to need you to help me with something." Toshiro said to Rangiku, who perked up instantly. Looking over her shoulder as well, Rangiku smiled. Toshiro had alot of learning to do.

**- A - B - C - **

"Will you stop it!" came the frustrated growl from Ichigo. Renji fell back laughing along with Rukia and his little sisters. Ichigo looked at them as they laughed at his pain filled memories.

"Traitors." Ichigo stated to his sister, who looked at him after wiping their eyes. Both of the twins look at each other and grinned evilly. And while Ichigo looked the other way, Karin and Yuzu jumped Ichigo clenching to his sides tickling him. Ichigo started to laugh but with the funny looks, he was getting, He tried to hold the laughter in.

Rukia and Renji stared at the siblings, wondering what the hell were they were doing to make Ichigo laugh. The twins stopped tickling Ichigo who looked at them funny as well. But at their looks in his direction. Ichigo knew what they wanted to do. Their want Rukia and Renji in on the fun, well Karin and Yuzu wants to tickle Rukia and Renji. Ichigo scowled at Karin and Yuzu. And they both looked at him like he was crazy. Ichigo sighed. He always got sucked into their evil plans.

"GET THEM!" Kairn screamed. Yuzu and Ichigo stood up and grabbed Rukia and Renji, who both started to struggle, knowing what was to be done to them. Yuzu started her toture on RUkia who started to scream laugh her head oof. and Ichigo started to tickle Renji who was trying to hold his laughter in. But after a few moments his laughter spilled out, and the little group was laughing together.

Karin screamed as the tables turned and Rukia started to tickle her. The fun stopped at everyone, even the fighting part, turned to see what the screaming was about. It took a minutes for the group to realize that they were being stared at. Yuzu and Rukia blushed a pretty red color, and Ichigo, Renji, and Karin scowled like nothing happened. As everyone turned back, two people were still staring. the two being the second vice captain of the Eleventh Division and her apprentice. No one noticed the narrowing of the apprentices eye or the smile that played on the second vice's lips.

"Ok, I need information." Ichigo stated as Rukia and Yuzu stopped their laughter. All of the group looked at Ichigo waiting for him to continue.

"Well, I want to know what happened at Hat N' Clogs that got Yuzu to act like she did." Ichigo said raising his eyebrow at Yuzu. Yuzu looked at the ground, she knew that Ichigo was close to founding out. She wanted to lock it away from the world, but Ichigo pressuring for answers, Yuzu knew she had to tell him. Yuzu looked at Karin, silently asking to for Karin to use her power to show everyone. Karin nodded.

_FlashBack:_

_"You need to fight, not dodge. If you don't fight sooner or later, you will be dead, Yuzu." Urahara called to Yuzu. Yuzu looking up to see Karin standing there at the edge of the boundary of the fighting boundary. Yuzu was out of breath, she couldn't do it. She couldn't hurt Urahara. She just couldn't. Yuzu was still on the defense. Urahara was advantaging quickly. _

_"I can't. I don't want to hurt you." Yuzu cried as Urahara lashed out again, Yuzu used her zanpaktou to block the hit, but Yuzu was about to cross the boundary and she would have to face punishment if she did so. Yuzu looked at herself. Her shirt was in shreds, she was bleeding on her leg from a nasty cut and also on her stomach. Yuzu cried out as Urahara landed a hit on Yuzu again. This time on Yuzu's head right across her ear and cheek. A deep cut that was easily four inches depth. _

_When Yuzu looked up Urahara was not there anymore. Everything was frozen. But a tall girl in her place. The girl stood tall, at her hip was a sword of massive length. Her white hair swayed in the wind. When the girl opened her eyes, Yuzu froze. Their were gray, like... ash. The girl flashed Yuzu a smiled filled with sharp teeth. Yuzu scrambled back. The girl was scaring her. It looked like she wanted to fight, the way her hand stayed on the handle of the sword. _

_"I don't know who you are but leave." Yuzu called out shakily. The girl smiled. Yuzu looked at her again. But when the girl stepped forward, Yuzu flinched. The tall girl snorted. _

**_"You are my wielder, Yuzu Kurosaki. You hold one of the most feared zanpaktou, but you don't fight, why is that?"_**_the tall girl asked in a rough voice as if she had been smoking all her life. Yuzu felt the tears running down her face. _

_"I can't fight. I just can't what if I hurt someone like that boy. I don't like I could live if I did that to some one else." Yuzu yelled at the girl. When the tall girl fell to her knees, Yuzu looked up, she gasped. The girl had her zanpaktou. And it was changing shape. _

**_"I am Kuoriyuki. I am your zanpaktou. I hold the power over ash and black snow. At a time I was called Burakkufaiā No Hai(1). My sister Hitsuki is the zanpaktou of your sister. She can't live with out her sister, neither can I. As twins that you are, you are closer than anything. We can only go to twins. If you can fight, then I can block the blood shred from your eyes."_**_The girl said. Yuzu whimpered. She didn't know, but if she could fight then Urahara would be happy and might let her go to the Soul Society. Yuzu looked into Kuroiyuki's eyes to see that she was telling the truth. Yuzu nodded her head. Defeated. and Kuroiyuki smiled. _

**_"This is Nuzu. She is you, but has a passion of fighting. She will be a personality inside of you. Only you can hear, only you can see her. She will appear from time to time. Checking up on you. Your hollow wants to see if you are doing well." _**_Kuroiyuki spoke as another version of Yuzu appeared. The only different visible was her hair is was long. _

_"I will fight, but you have one rule to follow, Yuzu." Nuzu spoke with a rough voice as well. Yuzu looked at Nuzu and waited for her to tell the rule. _

_"You will never ever come to your inner world." And with that, they all faded into nothing. Yuzu looked around to see the Urahara was standing and moving now, and Karin was yelling for her to move. Yuzu look up to see Urahara running toward her. Yuzu panicked. She called out in her mind, 'NUZU!'. And with that Yuzu felt her body move on it's own accord. Her hand grabbed for her zanpaktou. It was slim, long, and smooth,... a whip. A smirk slipped on her face. Yuzu cracked the whip against Urahara's hand, forcing him to drop his zanpaktou. _

_In the end of the fight, Yuzu had Urahara cornered and Yuzu had the whip curled around Urahara's throat. Then the Nuzu slipped out of control then, and Yuzu into control. Yuzu realized she had Urahara in a painful position, she let up. _

_"You pass." echoed in Yuzu's head._

_End of Flashback_

Karin stepped back, feeling dizzy. Yuzu rose up and stood next to Karin calming her down. Rukia and Renji just stared at Yuzu in amazement. while Ichigo could just stare. Yuzu felt sad. She learned how to fight, but she didn't do it herself. Only formulate the plans of attack.

"Yuzu, you still let Nuzu fight?" Ichigo said. It was a question, not a statement. Yuzu nodded. Ichigo nodded and rose too. And he eloped Yuzu in a hug. Yuzu froze.

"I'm glad you don't do the killing." Ichigo spoke in a soft and gentle voice. Yuzu smiled and hugged back. He was okay with it. So was Karin. They all were okay with it. Yuzu sniffed. Then she heard a voice.

**'Well, you see that blood is thicker than water. You have your family and I have my sister. We are one of the same.'**

* * *

**Aqua: I think I do good with this. I hope I did. Well, next up is Ichigo, ready to get down and dirty with his opponent. Only he don't know who or what he or she is. *evil laugh* You have got to find out.**

_**1. Burakkufaiā No Hai means Ashes of Black Fire**_

**Crimson: YAY! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Let's Begin

**Aqua: Well, a battle is going to be going on soon and make way for the fires and blades. Oh lets not forget the fact that Ichigo has emotional power that he can use to advantage. *evil grin* Read and see if the fight is in this chapter...it might but it might not. *evil laugh***

**Crimson: T^T I'm so proud of you Aqua. You did so well! Make sure to remember folks that we do not own bleach! Also REVIEW!  
**

* * *

"What the fuck do you want?" snarled the apprentice as Karin walked up to her master. Karin sneered at the apprentice's snarl. Karin straightens up and looked at the taller cloaked figure to the right of the apprentice. Karin bows to the second vice captain of the Eleventh Division, and the second vice nodded her acknowledgment.

"I would like to thank you for your advice with my powers." Karin spoke while she is in her bow. The second vice tilted her head sideways. Karin looked up to see her like that and Karin explained farther.

"For what you said to me about why I should think about my powers, and to think of who told me something similar. I remember my mother telling me that." Karin whispered that last part. The second vice looked closely at Karin and nodded. The apprentice just growled at Karin. Karin straightened up and look at the apprentice.

"Back off, please. I don't want to hurt you." Karin said, but the glint in her eye said otherwise. The apprentice didn't stop immediately, but gradually. The Second Vice looked at Karin, Karin felt the gaze of a powerful person looking at her. But, she knew who and what was looking at her. Karin looked at the Second Vice, and then over to Kenpachi. She grinned.

"I feel bad that you didn't get to fight me, Kenpachi. I'm a better fight than my brother, even Urahara says so." Karin chimed evilly , and skipped away, only to glance back to see Kenpachi grinning at her, with a smile filled with blood lust. Karin felt a shiver go up her back. And glanced to the Second Vice Captain of the Eleventh Division, Karin gasped. The Second Vice had ember eyes.

Karin turned back and walked to her family and her friends. Rukia looked up at her and tilted her head to the side, asking the unsaid question. What the hell were you doing over there? Karin grinned.

"I was just thanking the second vice for her advice on my powers. She helped me remember my mother, a lot. My mother said similar words to me before she died." Karin explained to Rukia, who nodded her head. Rukia looked to Yuzu and Ichigo as they talked about Yuzu's zanpaktou. Rukia rolled her eyes, only Ichigo would be so afraid for his sister as she got one of the two sisters of Volcanic Sisters. Rukia stepped closer to Yuzu and sat down with Karin sitting down right beside her.

"Ok, Yuzu, let me get this straight. You don't fight," Ichigo said looking to Yuzu for an answer, and when she nodded he when on, "the other personality fights." Yuzu looked at Ichigo and raised an eyebrow. Ichigo sighed.

"Nuzu, sorry. Nuzu fights instead for you." Ichigo, again, stated to Yuzu, who nodded and grinned. Happy that Ichigo finally got that she was the one that doesn't fight. Yuzu just shook her head, her brother was so crazy at times. Karn looked at Ichigo with a frown. Yuzu had the right to fight if she wanted to fight, with or without the personality, that her zanpaktou created for her.

"Ichigo, you have to remember that, Yuzu, if she chose to, that she could fight instead was Nuzu, her other personality." Rukia stated, Karin nodded. Yuzu looked to Karin and RUkia and smiled her thanks. Karin and Rukia nodded their heads. Ichigo didn't miss the little exchange between the girls. Ichigo would have never thought that Rukia and his sisters, would become friends. Ichigo wished that he could get Rukia to stop hitting him. With a swift smack to the head, Ichigo cried out.

"What the fuck? Rukia stop hitting me, will ya." Ichigo rubbed the back of his head. That smack hurt that hell. Rukia may be a girl but she hits like a man, Ichigo thought. Rukia rolled her eyes, Ichigo was being a baby, she didn't ever put any force behind the hit.

"Carrot-top, that next fight is about to start. We have to show to see who is going to fight. It might be Renji, over here." Rukia said, thrusting her thumb over to where Renji sat arguing with Karin about something. Ichigo scowled. He was getting tired of waiting for his fight to come.

"Renji, get your ass over here. Stop fighting with a sixteen year old, baka," Rukia yelled to Renji. Who looked up and was hit in the chest by Karin's small fist. Getting up, Renji mumbled under his breath about Ichigo's demon little sister, all the while rubbing his chest where Karin hit.

"What you want, Rukia?" Renji said plopping down beside the person he questioned.

"Well, Renji, because Karin, Yuzu, and I have already had our fights, we don't have to pay attention to the announcer but," Rukia said and then pointed to Ichigo and Renji, "you two, have not fought yet. So watch and wait for your name to be called." Ichigo grumbled about being told what to do. Renji nodded his head, not wanting Rukia to hit him as well.

**- A - B - C -**

"Captain, what are we going to do. I'm bored out of my mind." Rangiku whined to Toshiro. The captain of the tenth division looked at Rangiku was right, he was getting bored as well, and that was not going to go well with anything.

"Rangiku, calm yourself. You have a fight going on right in front of your eyes, watch it. And be happy." Toshiro stated to the bored vice captain. Rangiku raised her eyebrow at the lack of excitement in her captain;s voice when he spoke of the fight. When, the First Captain told all the Captains, Toshiro was actually excited about the fight. And now...he was lacking the same excitement that he had before...Karin's fight.

"Oh, Captain, are you bored now because Karin's fight is over?" Rangiku said while pouting her lips at her captain. Toshiro swirled around to look at Rangiku was stopped by Rangiku's look.

"Rangiku, just what are saying?" Toshiro gritted out in between his teeth. He knew that Rangiku was thinking. But Toshiro wanted a reason to yell at her.

"Well, Captain, you were so excited about this fight before, and now..after Karin's fight. You have lost all of your excitement, meaning..." Rangiku trailed off letting Toshiro figure out that part. Toshiro looked livid.

"Rangiku, that she-demon, has powers that no one other than her family has. After the she-devil's sister, told us about their powers, the other fights didn't really seem to have a good flare to them, and I have lose interest in them." Toshiro stated overly calm to his vice captain. Rangiku sighed. Her captain was never any fun. Toshiro looked over his shoulder to see Karin arguing with Abarai. Abarai looked over to Kuchiki who called for him. But giving Karin her opening. Toshiro sighed, wishing that fight would hurry up and move on to someone more exciting.

"Rangiku, what did you think of the she-demon when you fought her." Toshiro questioned his vice captain. Who almost fell out of her chair, again, because of the nickname Toshiro gave Karin.

"Well, Captain, when I fought Karin. I felt weird, I was always the one to make the second move, never the first move. And with Karin's rule with her zanpaktou, I felt like I didn't have a real connection with my zanpaktou, like I was just someone that found her on the sidewalk. But when Karin's zanpaktou had Haineko in her hand in my zanpaktou, I heard Hianeko screaming in pain. I felt the pain radiating from inside of me. Like my soul was getting ripped in half." Rangiku said laying her hand over where her heart is. Remembering the pain, made Rangiku felt the pain again, like it was happening again.

Toshiro watched his vice captain fall down into a bump. Toshiro knew that Karin was able to shift though memories, but he didn't know what she was truly capable of. Now, he knew he had to be careful around Karin but also around her sister. Her power was something that Toshiro didn't want to get caught in.

"Rangiku go talk to some of your friends, I have some thinking to do." Toshiro said to a shocked Rangiku. But never the less, Rangiku rose and walked down the stairs, but not before looking back at her captain, in concern.

**- A - B - C -**

"Icee-chan, when are you going to fight? I want to see you fight too. Demon-chan is waiting for the end of the contest to fight, so everyone can see her and her opponent fight. I know that I want to see her fight. She is going to kick some butt." Yachiru chimed to the apprentice of the Second Vice Captain, who looked to her side at Yachiru. Under the apprentice's hood, he or she smiled.

"Well, Yachiru, I don't know if I'm going to fight in this contest, I get to fight only if there is someone that don't have an opponent to fight." A soft and melodic voice sounded out of under the hood. Yachiru looked back to the apprentice and smiled. The apprentice of the Second Vice Captain was a pro at voice echoes. Making it seem like it was a male or female or even someone else. The apprentice trusted Yachiru a lot if she was using her really voice.

"Oh, that's not right. You should be able to fight even if someone don't have an opponent." Yachiru called. The apprentice smiled again, and nodded her head. But with her master being in the fight, the apprentice knew not to fight in the contest because of might happen. But the apprentice would be there to help if her master got into trouble.

"Yachiru, didn't I tell you to leave my apprentice alone." Came the Second Vice Captain's voice. Yachiru turned around innocently and looked up to the second vice. the second vice smiled at Yachiru. Yachiru was not in trouble, the second vice captain was just teasing her partner vice. Kenpachi watch the exchange and sighed. He got two female vice captains.

"Kenny, what are you going to do, not that you have already had you fight." Yachiru stated climbing onto Kenpachi's shoulder. Kenpachi looked at his little vice. He shrugged, not really wanting to talk at the moment. Yachiru huffed, Her Kenny was not talking. So truning back to the Second Vice, Yachiru began to chat with them.

"Demon-chan, are you going to make Snow-chan and Sword-chan fuse together. They are so cute!" Yachiru cried out with her hands up in the air. The Second vice just laughed at Yachiru child like expression. The apprentice looked around the stands. While they sat in the right corner. The other captains with their vices, were spread out on the stands. All but the little group containing a red head boy, a orange haired boy, two black haired girls, and a blonde girl. The red head was the vice of the sixth division. He was not with his captain.

"Master, why is that red head not with his captain?" the apprentice asked while pointing to Renji. The Second Vice looked to where her apprentice was pointing and smiled. Her apprentice was still new to the Soul Society.

"Well, apprentice, in this contest everyone can sit with who they want to sit with. But most Captains and vices like to sit together just in case something happens. And as for the red head, his name is Renji Abarai. Vice captain of the sixth division. Friends to Rukia Kuchiki, and the Kurosaki family." The Second vice captain spoke to the apprentice.

"Oh, but why is he sitting there, those people are just not from here." The apprentice asked. The Second Vice just shook her head.

"My apprentice, you are not from here either, but you sit with a Captain and vice captain of the Soul Society." The Second vice captain stated again, and the apprentice nodded and quieted down and didn't ask anymore questions.

"Now, Yachiru, we have to be quiet it's almost the end of the fight, I have to be able to heard my name or rank being called out when the announcer calls for me, okay." The Second Vice captain said looking Yachiru in the eyes, who nodded her head and become quiet just like the apprentice.

**- A - B - C -**

"Ichigo, will you shut up!" Karin shouted at her brother. Ichigo scowled at Karin but did as she asked. Yuzu giggled at the fact the their older brother did what the younger siblings asked. Rukia smiled, while Renji just laughed his ass, at the fact the Ichigo did what his little sister said.

"Oi, baka, you shut up too!" Karin said, smacking Renji upside the head, like Rukia did to Ichigo. Renji quieted down, and rubbed his head. He was getting hit left and right today. Renji sighed knowing that he shouldn't have sat over with the violent Kurosaki family. Rukia burst out laughing when Renji got hit. Karin smirked at the two boys.

"Now, I have something to say." Karin said to the little group. Rukia looked at Karin with raise eyebrows and Karin grinned.

"Just because of your powers, Ichigo doesn't mean that you can let your hollow mess with the person you are fighting." Karin said, and Ichigo nodded. Ichigo's hollw would love to get inside someones head and cause all sorts of trouble.

"Well, it seems that the fight is over for that round, I wonder who is next." Yuzu said looking over to the ring where the fourth division was carting off another person. Ichigo nodded and returned to look to see who the next fight would be. Suddenly the loud speaker turned on.

"WILL ICHIGO KUROSAKI AND SECOND VICE CAPTAIN COME DOWN TO THE FIELD!" All eyes turned to look at Ichigo. He stood up and started to walk towards the stairs that led to the field. As he passed Karin he heard her say,

"Break a leg...seriously." He smirked at her and continued on his way.

And when he passed Renji he heard, 'Do get killed.' Ichigo snorted, the Eleventh Division Second Vice Captain couldn't be that powerful as Renji says.

When Ichigo stepped into the ring, the Second Vice had flashed stepped into the ring from the left corner where she was sitting. Ichigo looked up to the Second Vice and nodded to her, as in a greeting that most fighters do before ingaging into the fight. The Second Vice nodded back, to Ichigo.

"Let the fight began." the announcer stated to the fighters.

* * *

**Aqua: HOT DAMN! I didn't think that I would be able to write this chapter. My brain died on me after the sixth chapter. So how did you like it. Aren't ****you happy that it's Ichigo's turn to fight. BUT I BET THAT YOU DIDN'T KNOW HE WOULD BE FIGHTING THE SECOND VICE CAPTAIN! **

**Crimson: I'M SO EXCITED! Well done Aqua! You did brilliantly! and review guys seriously! WE NEED MORE OF THEM!  
**

**Aqua: Review, please. I tried really hard to write this for you, readers. I want to know how I did. **


	8. Chapter 8: Expect the Unexpected

****

**Aqua: Next chapter is here. Jump and dance, I hope that you liked the last chapter. Now for Ichigo's fight to begin and to have the identity of the Second Vice Captain of the Eleventh Division revealed. And yes, we know that there as not been alot of Toshiro and Karin but that will come, we have to get the contest out of the way, and the fact of who the Second Vice is.**

**Crimson: I'M SO EXCITED AQUA! You did a GREAT JOB! I can't wait for more. Remember readers that we do not own bleach and also...REVIEW!  
**

* * *

The Second Vice looked at Ichigo. He was standing as if he had already won. His hand on his zanpaktou, the Second vice looked up at the sky, the hood of the cloak was pulled tight, so it would not fall off. No one moved it the ring, nothing was heard but the quiet breathing of the Second Vice Captain and Ichigo.

"Well, Second, why don't you draw you zanapktou." Ichigo said pulling Zangetsu out, wielding the sword that was like a meat chiefer. Ichigo didn't like the way the Second Vice did nothing. Ichigo waited, but his blood was pumping. He wanted to fight this time around.

"Becuase, I will not draw my zanpaktou at someone who is not coming at me. I have a code of honor, even if you don't." The Second Vice's voice rang out in the quiet stands and ring. Ichigo scowled at her, and tensed his muscles for a strike at the vice. But what Ichigo didn't notice was the fact that the Second Vice was ready for a fight to the death if it came to it. She wanted to see what Ichigo could do.

Ichigo charged at the Second Vice. But was one step the Vice was behind him. And Vice tapped Ichigo on the shoulder. Ichigo twisted around swinging his sword in the process. The vice flipped back, and landed on her feet. The vice looked at Ichigo from under her hood.

"You will not land a hit on me if you keep on swinging you zanpaktou like a crazy wild man." the vice stated to Ichigo. Ichigo heated up at the insult. He had trained a long time to be able to even turn around right with the massive sword. The insult was not lost on Ichigo. Ichigo moved to the left, and ran at the Vice again. When the Vice moved to the right, Ichigo fake another left and swung the massive sword at the Second Vice Captain. The tip of the sword ripped the cloak's lower half to sheds. The Second Vice laughed.

"Nicely done, no one in six years other than my apprentice has been able to land a hit on me." The Second Vice said, looking at the cloak. She ripped off the bottom half, showing her legs and almost all her waist. Ichigo looked at the Second Vice's hood.

"Take off the hood, Second. Let us see who you are." Ichigo called to the Second Vice Captain. The Second Vice's head snapped up, and although Ichigo couldn't see her eyes, he could feel the death glare that she planted on him. He felt like he was a child again, and the Second Vice was his mother, scowling him for breaking a vase.

"You have not right to see who I am. I don't like people to know who I am." The Second Vice stated to Ichigo. When the Second Vice spoke, it sent a shiver up Ichigo's spinal cord. Ichigo backed up a few steps, but didn't retreat all the way. the Second Vice straightened her shoulders and stood at her full height, 5'9". Ichigo didn't know what to do, it seems that the Second Vice was getting serious. Ichigo steeled himself for her attack, but it never came.

The Second Vice was still where she stood. She had not moved one inches from her spot, but she did draw her zanpaktou. Ichigo didn't see her draw it. But there she was standing with her zanpaktou pointing toward the ground. The hood on the cloak had inched up some but still covered the Second Vice's face and hair.

"You're not what I heard about. The one who beat down on the Soul Society, for a little girl. Someone who I remember as a little kid, running around in the districts. Rukia Kuchiki. She had a fiery spirit then, and still as has it. But, you if you can take down some vice captains, and some Captains. You should be able to take down me, a lowly Second Vice Captain." The Second Vice Captain spat at Ichigo, infuriating Ichigo to no end.

"I saved Rukia from certain death." Ichigo growled at the Second Vice. The Second Vice shrugged. She moved her right leg out and bent her left leg. She looked like cat ready to attack. Ichigo moved into his stance. Everybody in the stands was quiet, no one knew what to do. While the Second Vice Captain had skill and experience of thirty years and more before her mission, Ichigo only had five years of skills, the Captains, knew that Ichigo stood no chance at winning this fight.

"Come, Ichigo Kurosaki, show me what five years of training as a soulreaper as done to help you." The Second Vice spoke to Ichigo. Ichigo scowled at the Second Vice but, stepped forward anyway, but with that step, the Second Vice was gone from her spot. Words were being whispered in the stands, Karin and Yuzu were standing up and looking around for the Second Vice captain.

"Right here." came her voice, Ichigo swirled around but no Second Captain. Again the words sided in Ichigo's ear at his right. He twisted to look but again, no Second Vice.

"WHERE ARE YOU!" Ichigo roared.

"Right here." was heard to the left of Ichigo. He swirled around and let his zanapktou swing with him. It clashed with the Second Vice's zanpaktou. Ichigo was close to the Second's face but he couldn't see her face for nothing. Second forced Ichigo back with a violent push of her body towards his. Ichigo was huffing at the strength of the Second Vice.

"You can't be a woman. You are to strong." Ichigo said. The Second Vice stiffened. But she look pulled up her cloak more to show her breasts. Ichigo blushed at the show but steeled himself again, for the Second moved again. She disappeared. Ichigo looked right and left for her but she was nowhere in sight. Ichigo looked up and there she was. Floating with her spiritual power holding her in the air.

"Come and get me." The Second Vice spoke. Ichigo glared up at her but didn't make a move to float up there.

"Hell no, you are just afraid to attack me for real." Ichig shouted to the Second Vice. The Second Vice turned her head to the right and looked into the sky. She sighed and then looked back down. Ichigo looked right back at her. The Second opened her mouth and spoke.

"You have no idea, how much you are going to regret saying that." The Second Vice stepped to the left and jumped and did an flip in the air, and she dove for Ichigo. The hood of the cloak bellowed in the wind but didn't come off, but it did come lose. Ichigo gocked at her. She was driving straight at him. Ichigo dove to the left, and the Second Vice landed on her hands, bent at the elbows.

"What are you doing!" Ichigo yelled. The Second Vice swirled around and pushed up. And again landed on her feet. The Second Vice looked at Ichigo like he was crazy. Second Vice pulled her zanpaktou out again and held it out in front of her. Ichigo did the same thing with his massive sword. They clashed again. They met in the middle of the ring, pushing each other. Either was giving any ground.

Suddenly Ichigo felt emotions rush towards him. Anger. Regret. Control. Pride? Happiness? Love?

While this was happening Yuzu was wondering why Karin was growling at the fight.

"Karin?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I keep trying to see her past but all I've got is nothing." Karin growled out. Yuzu knew this was bad. Karin has always been able to see a persons past.

She than looked back at the fight.

"You have no clue what you are doing." Ichigo said to the Second Vice. Who faulted a little bit at what he said and Ichigo took the chance. He pushed and the Second Vice went flying back backwards. The Second Vice looked up at Ichigo her zanpaktou had scrapped the ring floor as she had slide.

"You... hurt Amaiakuma. You hurt Amaiakuma." The Second keep whispering. Ichigo stepped back, it was like she was going crazy.

"YOU HURT AMAIAKUMA!" The Second Vice Captain of the Eleventh Division roared and charged Ichigo. Ichigo pulled up his sword and held it across his body as if the Second Vice was going to attack him. But what she did made Ichigo blink out of surprise. The Second Vice grabbed Zangetsu and pulled back and slide under it. And right next to Ichigo's body. She pulled back her fist and let it fly.

It landed it's hit. Ichigo's face was forced sideways by the force of the Second Vice's punch. The Second Vice jumped back and landed prefectly, but then charged Ichigo again. Ichigo glanced at the Second Vice to see she was charging. Ichigo barley pulled his sword up to block the Second's hit. But with the force of the hit it had his ears ringing.

"You are dead meat, Kurosaki." The Second Vice growled. Ichigo knew that the Second Vice meant what she said. Ichigo felt that he should forfeit the match, but he knew that the Second Vice would just pursue him, to revenge for her zanpaktou. Ichigo looked at the Second Vice. She was not even breathing hard. No sweating. As if she had been training for this.

"How are you even keeping up. It's like you trained for this fight." Ichigo yelled to the Second Vice, who just smirked under her hood.

"I have trained for something like this. In the human world, I was in a gang. I defeated many people, I have fought to many people, but the one thing I did the most was train to become stronger then even the worlds most powerful fighter. When I was fighting, I could let myself go. My mind was crazy. I never had to hold myself back when fighting. So I trained. " The Second Vice spoke with truth laced in her voice.

"But even when I died, I trained. To keep my skills from growing dull. Then I so strong that I surpassed the First Captain of the Soul Society, but I chose to be put in the Eleventh Division. I was told that I had to go on a mission for the Society. When I did, I became part of my old gang. I was the best fighter. But I meet someone that made me think about what I was doing. And then one day, I defended someone from a Grand Fisher and I was killed." The Second Vice Captain finished. Ichigo knew that she was not lying.

"But why are you still fighting?" Ichigo pushed. But he regretted it, one second after the words left his mouth.

"I regret it, because I LOST MY FAMILY! CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND!" The Second Vice cried out. She raced forward at Ichigo pushing him, blade against blade, almost out of the ring. Until she let up and retreated. She then looked into the stands. Her apprentice was on the edge of her sit. Ichigo took this time to land a hit. The Second Vice was cut on the stomach. And the apprentice stood up and cried out. Pulling her hood off at the same time.

"MASTER!" could be heard for a couple of seconds before, Ichigo got a look at the apprentice. It was a she for that matter. Her purple hair was pulled into a ponytail. Sort of spiked in the ponytail. Ichigo was surprised. Both the Second Vice and the apprentice were girls. Ichigo turned back to the Second Vice who was healed. She was healed. Ichigo gaped at her. He had cut her, he had the blood on his zanpaktou to prove it.

"You got me, Ichigo. now, it's time to get serious about fighting. Called out your bankai." The Second Vice said standing up. Ichgio studdered. If he called out Zangetsu then, she would be able to do the same.

"No, I will just be calling out my zanpaktou's form out. You have no worries." the Second Vice said like she was reading Ichigo's mind. Ichigo looked at his zanpaktou and breathed in and then out. He called forth his spiritual energy. He glowed blue. It spiked out massively. And a bright light flashed. There stood Ichigo in his banki form. A long slim sword. Something that he didn't have when he was fighting regularly.

"Snarl, Amaiakuma." The Second Vice snapped out. A shaped formed beside the Second Vice. It was something Ichigo never know a zanpaktou could be. It was half human and half...animal. Snow leopard to be exact. Ichigo stared at the zanpaktou, it was like nothing he had even seen.

"Come at me, Ichigo and see if you can get me." Second Vice challenged. Ichigo nodded his head and flash stepped to the Second Vice. But two steps away from the Second Vice, her zanpaktou appeared. Her weapon at Ichigo's throat. Ichigo's banki was gripped in the zanpaktou's teeth. The ears were laid back in the zanpaktou's hair.

"You have forgotten that all zanpaktous wil protect their weilder if they have a deep bond. So will your's protect you." The Second Vice strated to Ichigo, as she draw she fist back and when she let it fly, she moved it into a uppercut. Ichigo's head was forced upward in a painful arch. Karin and Yuzu were biting their lips and flinching at the pain their brother was going through.

"Your don't have the bond." The voice came from the Second Vice. Ichigo glanced at the zanpaktou of Second Vice. It was female and she was holding Zangetsu with her teeth. She was snarling at him even with the sword in her mouth. Ichigo didn't know if Zangetsu and he had a bond or not, but Ichigo was going to protect him.

"Let Zangetsu, go." Ichigo gritted out. The Second Vice signaled her zanpaktou to release Zangetsu. But to keep her blade at Ichigo's throat. Ichigo yacked Zangetsu back and leap back from the sharp point of the blade on the zanpaktou's weapon. The zanpaktou stood and stepped back but kept her body between the Second Vice and Ichigo.

"Amaiakuma is my most trusted friend. My apprentice has become her friend as well." The Second Vice spoke or more like stating. Ichigo looked for an opening in the zanpaktou's stance, but found nothing. Ichigo then thought of a forward attack, direct but it could distract the zanpaktou so that Ichigo could attack the Second Vice directly.

"Getsuga Tensho." Ichigo growled. And with his attack the zanpaktou went flying but not as a defence but a jump holding the Second Vice in her arms. Safe from the harm of his attack. Ichigo bit back a curse word. That zanpaktou was going to hurt his chances at winning the match. Ichigo looked that the zanpaktou, looking for any type of weakness. Then Ichigo spotted the zanpaktou's tail, swaying in the wind. If Ichigo could cut off the tail off of the zanpaktou, then she should not be able to jump and dodge his attacks.

When the zanpaktou landed Ichigo charged forward at it. Trying to cut at it tail. But the only time he got close to it was when he got kicked in the face. Ichigo was bleeding from a deep cut on his neck made by the zanpaktou's weapon and the nic right below his eye. Ichigo knew that the zanpaktou was aiming to harm him in anyway. The Second Vice was not moving a muscle. The zanpaktou was defending her and attacking for her.

"You coward, why are you not fighting." Ichigo snarled at the Second Vice. With Ichigo bellowing at her, the Second Vice decide to show him what she was doing.

"I'm fighting alright. Amaiakuma will not let me fight if I call her out. It's what her insticnts tell her to do. But her other forms are agruing with me and telling me to put them in the fight." The Second Vice said. Ichigo stopped his assult on the zanpaktou to looked at the Second Vice funny, but it left him open. The weapon of Amaiakuma dug into his skin right above his hip bone.

"You should not take your eyes off your opponent." the Second Vice's words sounded in the ring. Ichigo yelled at himself because of his stupid moment. But when the zanpaktou jumped back from him, Ichigo captured the zanpaktou's tail. And when Ichigo grabbed hold of his own zanpaktou, the Second Vice spoke.

"Retracked, Amaiakuma. Bite, Amai." The zanpaktou disppeared. But in her place was another form. A human form, and what Ichigo was holding was her long white hair. And the zanpaktou's weapon, a large sword, was pointed at Ichigo's throat...again. Ichigo hated that he kept on getting into the same situation, but he knew that this fighter was not like the other. Ichigo pushed his body forward, and the sword moved back as well. She was not a killer. Ichigo grinned, he had the Second Vice now.

"Your choice of the form is bad." Ichigo stated to the Second Vice. the Second Vice shook her head, Ichigo faked a left and moved right. And two steps from where he was standing, he was stopped by the threatening pressure of a sword blade on his stomach. It was digging in badly, Ichigo could feel the blood starting to drip down his stomach, much like the gash on his side was doing. Ichigo knew one last thing to do in his crisis.

"Getsuga Tensho." Ichigo roared. And with the wind attack hit the Second Vice as her zanpaktou was holding Ichigo captive, it blew the hood back from the Second Vice's face. The stands became silent as everyone stared in awe of the Second Captain of the Eleventh Division. But in the silence, you could hear one word.

"Mom."

* * *

**Aqua: Hahahahahahaha, cliff hanger! I bet you didn't expect Masaki to be the Second Vice Captain of the Eleventh Division. But I did give you readers alot of hints at it. Like in chapter 5, in the middle of this one, and many more. Oh and the apprentice was Senna. She is awesome. Kick buttness. **

**Crimson: ...*Biting nails* AQUA YOU CAN'T LEAVE US LIKE THIS! oh and REVIEW PEOPLE REVIEW LIKE MADDD!**

**Aqua: Review, and tell me what you think of this chapter. I never did a full chapter of fighting before. Only like halfs of even fourths. So please tell me what I need to improve on. REVIEW! Oh and Karin and Toshiro fluff and more is coming up soon. Don't worry, we just have to get the contest out of the way. REVIEW!**

**Aqua and Crimson: You have to go to our blogs we wrote. We each wrote one. TAKE OUT THE SPACES BEFORE PUTTING IT IN THE ADDRESS BAR!**

**Aqua's ~ www. notgreenorbluebutred .blogspot .com**

**Crimson's ~ www. standstill andwatchthe worldaround .blogspot .com**

**Crimson has many more blogs, but Aqua only has one, so please read and comment on them. Aqua is a little unsure that her blog is okay or not. But Crimson is happy to finally get her blogs out to everyone. And if you tell us on our blog that you are from fanfiction, we will update a chapter just for you people that commented. **


	9. Chapter 9: Discovery

****

****

**Aqua: We are back! Love the last chapter, didn't you, readers. Hey don't hate just because we put a cliff hanger. Hell, it is now time for Masaki to start explaining what the fuck happened to her in the human world the first and second time. **

****

Crimson: IT IS BRILLIANT PEOPLE! BRILLIANT! Know that we do not own Bleach AT ALL! We just wish we did, cuz than Ichigo and Senna, plus Toshiro and Karin would be living their happily ever after. Also you read it, you should review it!

* * *

There stood Masaki Kurosaki, in the flesh. Ichigo stared, wide eyed at his mother. What scared Ichigo the most was that, it was like she was not even his caring mother anymore, more like a crazied fighter bent on revenge. Yuzu knew that Ichigo was in deep trouble, the smirk on their mother's face was...the fairy smile. And it was direct at Ichigo.

"Don't look so shocked, Ichigo. Where did you think I went after I died protecting you." Masaki said looking to the right. Sad, that her son now knew the fighting machine that she was. Ichigo was still frozen still, Masaki tried to step closer but Ichigo kept stepping back. Until he was out of the ring, Ichigo turned from his mother and ran for the hills. Masaki's eyes saddened. Her son was not going to like what she had to tell him. The reason of why they had the powers.

Masaki turned to her other children. Karin and Yuzu stood there in the stands. Staring at her, with angry eyes and tear filled eyes. Masaki looked at her apprentice, who was coming down the stairs at a speed that would break her neck if she was human. The apprentice launched herself into Masaki, who caught her without any problems.

"Senna, you have to remember that I'm not as young as I use to be." Masaki laughed as Senna, her apprentice snuggled up to her. Masaki hugged Senna back, but then looked up to see Karin and Yuzu standing in front of her. Karin's hands on her hips, and she was looking to Masaki for answers, and Yuzu was hugging her waist. Senna looked over her shoulder at Karin and Yuzu. She moved over some and Masaki smiled at the. Senna was not mad that her children wanted a hug too. Yuzu launched herself into Masaki as well.

"Momma, how have you been?" Yuzu said looking up at Masaki with tears flowing down her face. Masaki smiled softly at Yuzu, Masaki looked to Karin, who was easing up on her anger.

"Well, I have been good, I found Senna here one year after I died again. She helped me remember that I still had children. Come one lets get out of here, so we can talk without prying eyes." Masaki said nodding toward the crowd, who were leaning over the railing to hear what they were saying. Karin turned around and glared at them. Most of them flinched back, and Masaki's soft laugh filled the air.

"You got the glare from your Aunt Sasuki. She was always glaring at people." Masaki said touching Karin's shoulder, which loosened up from tension when Masaki touched it. Karin turned back to her mother and they walked out of the contest area. Masaki had everyone gathered around her. Senna at her right side and Karin and Yuzu in front of her.

"Well, Karin to your question, why did I fight against Ichigo. My answer was to see if he followed my instructions to him. To grew strong, to become what he really is. A protecter. And from what he fought with today, he still has a long way to go." Masaki said, answering Karin's silent question. Karin nodded. She had never knew that their mother visited their brother. He never told them.

"Momma, can I ask what you mean when you said that karin got her glare from Aunt Sasuki?" Yuzu asked looking that Masaki with eyes that pleaded to be answered. Masaki sighed.

"Sasuki is really my sister. When I was alive for the first time, I died six days before her birth. I was killed from protecting my mother and my unborn sister. A man broke into our house at night and came at my mother. I jumped in front of my mother so that she would not get shot." Masaki said looking straight at Yuzu, who gasped at what Masaki was telling her. Yuzu looked up at Masaki to apologize but Masaki held up her hand.

"I did what I did to save Sasuki, I'm happy that I got to see her has a young adult. Through she is as hard headed as your brother, Ichigo." Masaki stated looked at the sky.

"Well, Karin, Yuzu, meet Senna. She is my apprentice. She has been with me for about ten years now. She is something like another daugther to me. But, she is not what you would think." Masaki said turning her head to the purple haired girl.

"Hello, I have heard alot about you. Master, what are we going to do with Ichigo-san. What you have to tell Karin and Yuzu you have to tell Ichigo as well." said Senna. Masaki look at Senna and smiled. Senna shook her head no, mut Masaki as nodding her head.

"You are going to go and get him, Senna. As you two are almost the same age as each other." Masaki said smiling. Senna looked at Karin and Yuzu for help but they were looking down.

"You always have to do that don't you." Senna said standing up and walking off.

"Now Yuzu, tell me what has my crazy husband been doing?" Masaki said leaning forward to Yuzu. And a smile made it's way to both Karin's and Yuzu's face, they finally had they mother back, with a new sister.

**- Memories Renewed -**

Ichigo was leaning up against a tree, catching his breath. His mother, who had been died for eleven years, was... the Second Vice Captain of the Eleventh Division. It just can't be, his mother was sweet, kind, and caring. But the way she was fighting was bloodthirsty. She was fighting like he was really the enemy. Ichigo cried out. His mother was alive and she didn't even try and come see him. She didn't want to see him.

"Why didn't she come?" Ichigo quietly asked himself. Ichigo raised his arm to wipe the tears away. But Ichigo didn't even think about the blood on his arm from the cuts and gashs from his fight with his mother. Ichigo hated it. He had finally accepted his mother's death and now she was alive. He was so confused. How was she alive, she was suppose to go the heaven. But then again, with her pastin the gang, she would be told to come here, for a second chance. to relive her life as a spirit.

"But, why...why...why..." Ichigo kept whispering that word. He still didn't know, and after he looked over ever single thing of his mother's life that he knew about. Ichigo knew that he was being irrational, but his mother just came back to life, after being dead for eleven years. He had a right to overreact. His sisters were prossbily freaking out at this moment. Ichigo didn't know, but he wished that it could just go back to the way it was before this stupid contest.

"Why are you on the ground?" A light voice called to Ichigo, who whipped his head around in the direction of the sound, and there stood Senna.

Ichigo released a growl that was something only an animal could do at Senna. She needed to go away. She was with his mother. And he didn't want to see anything that was related to his mother at the moment.

"Go away!" Ichigo spat and turned back around to look at the ground in between his hands. Senna looked at Ichigo closely. And then she walked closer. She dropped to her knees and hugged Ichigo around the waist.

"Get off! Go away!" Ichigo screamed at Senna, who held onto Ichigo even has he hit her in the head with his fist. Senna held onto Ichigo's waist with all she had. Finally when Ichigo grew tired, Senna looked up at Ichigo, she saw the hurt and sadness that hide behind the wall of anger. Senna squeezed Ichigo's waist.

"She didn't know that you were here. Not until we reserved the invitation for the contest." Senna whispered to Ichigo. Ichigo released a whimper. He was breaking. He couldn't break. He was strong. Senna squeezed Ichigo's waist again, as Ichigo began to shake uncontrollable.

"Its okay, Ichigo, you are fine. You are going to be fine." Senna comforted Ichigo, but what Senna didn't except to happen was for Ichigo to turn and hug her back. Senna was stunned but, hugged Ichigo back never the less. Letting go of Ichigo's waist to wrap her arms around Ichigo's shoulders as it was the easiest to reach for Ichigo wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Ichigo, your mother loves you. She always wanted you to be happy. She has been like a mother to me too. You, Ichigo, and I are in the same boat." Senna whispered to Ichigo. When Senna felt a reassuring tightening, she smiled. Senna looked at the sky. It was light and bright. It was what she wanted to be. Not dragged down with all of the terror and the horror that she had seen in her life time, living and dead.

"Why are you helping me?" Ichigo questioned with a hip in the middle of the sentence. Senna smiled, even though Ichigo didn't see it.

"Because, we are similar. I hide my pain and saddness too." Senna whispered into Ichigo's ear. Ichigo nodded his head, even though he didn't know what she was talking about. Ichigo noticed that she was rubbing circles in his back. His mother use to do the same thing to calm him down. Ichigo was starting to understand that his mothere didn't leave him, to face the world alone. She didn't want to leave him. But, if she didn't leave him then he would have left the living world.

"I understand." Ichigo mumbled out. Senna nodded her head, but when she moved to get up Ichigo didn't move. Senna looked down to see that Ichigo was still hugging her. Ichig looked up at Senna, and Senna felt the saddnes flowing off of him in waves, as if was trying to drown her. Senna knew that tears were streaming down her face, but with Ichigo's feelings flowing over her she felt that she had to cry for him. Not knowing what to do, Senna shifted so that Ichigo and her were chest to chest. Senna hugged Ichigo was all her might. Ichigo had not been crying for a long time but, he felt the Senna was crying for him. Like a bond had formed between them.

"Come on,... um, sorry I did ask your name." Ichigo asked/stated. he was embarrassed because here he was spilling his guts to someone he didn't even know. Senna sniffled, and gave a small chuckle.

"My name is Senna. I'm your mother's apprentice." Senna said looking up at Ichigo for his reaction. Ichigo knew that she was his mother's apprentice but he now knew she name. And it was beautiful. Ichig gave a small smile. Senna gave a large one. She knew he would be fine. All people need time to let their feelings out.

"Come on, Senna. We have to go see my mother." Ichigo said turning around to Senna, as she led the way to his mother.

**- Memoreies Renewed -**

"He better be doing that. My kids need to know first aid." Masaki said as Yuzu finished telling Masaki about what Isshin had been doing the past years without her. She was laughing most of the time.

"MASTER!" was heard as Senna came running into the room. With Ichigo following her, scowling as usually. Masaki smiled at her and then turned to Ichigo. Masaki opened her arms, and embraced Ichigo in a hug. Ichigo hugged back for a second and then started to pushed against Masaki.

"I have had enough of hugging for my lifetime, thank you." Ichigo said while a light blush dusted his cheeks. Senna giggled and Yuzu looked at each other like 'what the hell is he talking about' Masaki grinned at Senna, and then nodded her head.

"Ichi-nii, Why didn't you tell us that Mother had a photo ablum of us together." Yuzu asked cocking her head to the side, a habit that she got from Masaki, she is proud to say.

"Well, Yuzu, that album was destroyed by a hollow that attacked the house." Ichigo explained to his sister, who nodded sadly. Ichigo sighed; he didn't want to make Yuzu sad. But, it was the truth. Masaki shook her head sadly as well, that was her favorite photo album. The one that she made herself. Isshin had begged her to make on of her favorites. And in the end Masaki had given in.

"Senna, why don't you tell us about youself?" Yuzu suggected to the pruple haired girl. Senna nodded her head happily.

"It, pretty long, but I was born in a town that was part of a slum. My mother and I were the only females in a twevle mile radius other than the hookers, and females like that." Senna started off, then settling into her spot before she contined her story.

"One night, when I was home alone, someone broken in, I was thirteen at the time. He was from my school, he..." Senna trailed off, but then throw her head up, holding her head high, "he raped me. I never told anybody about it, but he did. When I went to school the following week, he had told everyone that I slept with him. I was teased, I was tortued by my fellow classmates. I got so mad that the boy, and from that day, I have a misfit in any school. Because that boy would always be in the same school spreading the same rumor about me. Until I meet these girls, they were twins. The oldest's name was Shinkoshuko, and the youngest's name was Akua. They heard what the boy said, and then came looking for me. They asked if it was true and I told them that it was not." Senna took a breath to stead herself. Yuzu was crying, Karin was curling and uncurling her hands, while Ichigo was breathing deeply so he didn't scare Senna with his yelling.

"They believed me. I was so happy. We became friends, I loved them with my heart. I told them where I lived and they said that they didn't care where I lived as long as I had a roof over my head and food in my mouth, they were happy. And well, you see, when Shinkoshuko, Akua, and I entered the eleventh grade, we got the same treatment as the last few years. And when we were waiting to cross the street one of the students thought that it would be funny if they pushed Akua into the street when a car was coming, to scare her. But I jumped out to save Akua, I pushed her out of the way. I was the one that got hit. The last words I heard was 'Don't die.' But I did, and I started to watch the living. But one day, a soulreaper came an sent me here, to start over. Two years after wondering around in the 58 distract, I was found by Master. She saved me and I became her apprentice." Senna said pulling her sotry to an end.

'You didn't deserve what they did to you!" Karin yelled standing up. Masaki held up a hand to silence her. Yuz and Karin looked like they were anger as hell, but it was Ichigo that draw her attention. He was stock still, like a staue. Senna looked like was happy that she got her story off her chest.

"Well, down to business. I gathered you here, because you deserved to know something about me." Masaki said looking at her children real and her apprentice. Ichigo came back from being a staue, and looked at his mother, she was acting like she did something bad.

"What is it?" Karin questioned. Masaki looked up at Karin and the others, and sighed.

"You are going to have to heard my story before I can tell you." Masaki said, looking each person in the eyes. They all nodded their heads, wanting to know what was so bad.

"When I died the first time, I wandered for a even long time. And you all know what happens to spirit that wander. Hollws come after them. Well the fact remains that I was not scared of them. More like I pitied them. I would try and talk to them, but when they tried to eat me, I killed them. Yes, a normal spirit killed a hollow. But before long, I was lusting after Hollows to fight. I was lusting after...death. I didn't even think about the humans, but the Hollows. They were like beacon of light drawing me like moth to a flame." Masaki said, closing her eyes.

"I became drunk on the power of the deaths of Hollows. And then I finally noticed what was going on. I had been wandering around killing Hollows for ten years. Ten years, I was killing them, and over those years, a mask like the hollows was forming. I was turning into a hollow, but what was different about me was, I could think. I could turn around if I didn't want to kill. And the most strange thing was I still had my body. But then when I saw a soulreaper come and send one of the spirits here. I thought about it. and I wanted to help people, not be a monster. So, I confronted the soul reaper. I scared the soul reaper so badly. Because, I was something he had ever seen. A hollow that could think and could turn from a kill." Masaki turned her head from the eyes of her children and apprentice.

"I pulled off the mask and showed my face to the soulreaper. He didn't know what to do. He took me to the First Captain. He wanted to kill me. But the Eleventh Division Captain, asked for me to show them the mask, so I threw it at them. I was so angery. I wanted to help them and them didn't want my help. But after I stormed out, the vice captain of the Eleventh Division caught me and told me that I was being put in his division. I was so happy, that I didn't think about it, I ran and hugged the captain of the Eleventh Division. He became my father figure. But, then was I was sent on the mission to see what was happening in a small town, I became part of a gang that my little sister was in. And when I was injured, I was taken to Isshin. I fell in love with him." Masaki turned back to Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu.

"I had my little blessings to the world, and I died protecting them. But, the fact remains that I still have not told you what is wrong with you and how you got your powers." Masaki said. Looking at her lap. Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu all leaned in to hear what was going on. And what they heard shocked them to their core.

"I'm half hollow, making you part hollow as well."

* * *

**Aqua: Oh, I bet you didn't see that coming either. Oh, yeah, I'm awesome! Hehehehe, Crimson is more awesome then me, so applaud her... then me! Now you know the reason behind they powers. They are part hollow!**

**Crimson: AQUA LIES! SHE'S MUCH BETTER! and Review for Aquas great talent of this story!**


	10. Chapter 10: Deep Inside the Mind

**Aqua: SORRY! I didn't mean to leave all of you, readers, hanging for a long time. I just couldn't think up anything for the tenth chapter. Then I saw something in the real world that helped me with this chapter. Thanks real world! **

**Crimson: HEY YA'LL! I think though Aqua had a hard time with this chapter, she did okay. I hope you, readers, like it! ^^**

* * *

-_KARIN'S POV_-

I sat in the grass in disbelief. I just can't believe it. Mother was part…hollow. And with her blood running through me, that would mean only one thing, I was part hollow as well. I shot up from my spot in the glass. I wouldn't let that stop me. But then again with all that I did to Chibi with my powers,...I should say sorry.

NO! He deserved it! He shouldn't have tried to take me somewhere I didn't want to go. I sighed. Lifting my hands to my face, I pulled on my spiritual energy. Black and red came out in little streams. It was something that I had always had since birth. I just didn't know about it. My mother was part hollow. So I could have a hollow, just like Ichi-nii-san. I didn't want one. I have seen what they could do when Ichigo let his hollow out unchecked. And I didn't want that responsible.

Oh god, what would Yuzu do? She doesn't have a violent bone in her body. But…with being part hollow, she should have some violent tributes. Right? Only when Father or Ichigo go out of line at home would Yuzu get after them. She shouldn't have to deal with this.

But we all didn't have a choice. Our mother is part hollow and our powers stream from our own hollow side. So that must mean I have a hollow side as well. Or it just hasn't showed itself. With that hollow inside of me I was able to use my powers. I was always emotional and looking back when I was younger before mother died. It makes sense that I would have the power to shift through memories and feel emotions.

Clenching my hand into a fist, the black and red spiritual energy died out. When I had first seen the black and red power inside of me, I have amazed. It was something that was beautiful to me. I didn't know what it could do at the time, I was only seven, but it was something that drew me to it. I sighed. It was no use thinking about it. It has been done already, or I wouldn't be here. I just couldn't grasp the idea of Yuzu or me having a hollow. Hitsuki has never told me about my…hollow. HITSUKI! She was hiding the hollow!

She was trying to keep me from my darker half. I growled out aloud. Hitsuki had no right to hide my hollow. She could be the sweetest little thing in the world.

**(Aqua: Riiiiiiiiight…keep thinking that Karin.)**

Getting up from my little spot on the ground, I stalked towards the water house. It was empty and there I could go into my mind looking for my zanpaktou and my…hollow.

Once in the bath house I looked around for the largest bath tub. I wanted to soak while in my mind. Turning the water on, I tested the water temperature, making sure that it was what I wanted. I undressed and slipped into the water. Nice and warm, I slowly closed my eyes and let myself dive deep into my mind.

Knowing Hitsuki, she would have hidden my hollow so deep that I knew just where to find my hollow, in my own memories.

-_INSIDE KARIN'S MIND_-

Looking around the burning fields where Hitsuki lived, I didn't see her. She always liked to hide from me if she knew that I was angry with her. She didn't like my temper, but then again her temper is just like mine. But more…explosive.

"Hitsuki, get out here! NOW!" I yelled in the fields. Nothing happened, that was until Hitsuki's cloak fell to the ground in front of me. I grinned. Looking up, there in the air was Hitsuki. Her wings that were hidden by her cloak, though small, were beating slowly in the air to keep Hitsuki body weight in the air. She was grinning at me. That smug zanpaktou.

"Yes. Is there something you needed, Karin?" Hitsuki purred. Her snake like tongue flicked out as she spoke. I looked her over and laughed at her tail, as it was gently swaying back and forth like a dog's tail when it is happy.

"You happy to see me, Hitsuki. That's great. But I need to know where my hollow is." I stated. Hitsuki's whole body froze. She dropped to the ground and landed like a cat, on all fours. Her yellow eyes flickered just like the flames around us. Her wings folded into her shoulders and she straightened up to her full height, 6'4. I lifted my eyebrow at her blatant show of challenge to me.

"You will not hear what you want from me, little one. Now talk to me about something else or leave, you choose." Hitsuki spoke her voice clear of the purr that had been there before, when she didn't know what I had wanted from her. She was messing with me. I growled at Hitsuki, she gave a small snort at it and I turned my back. Hitsuki felt my disappointment and sighed.

"Your life has always been black and white, but there was once a time when it was gray, seek that time and you will find, what makes you feel as you do in this black and white world of your kind." Hitsuki called out as I walked to the ring of doors around her burning fields. Each door lead to different parts of my mind, I had that misfortune of one time walking into part of my mind that hid my dirty thoughts. I never want that to happen again. I shuddered. But on the bright side, Hitsuki gave me a hint.

All I had to do is figure it out. But I turned from the door of my choice and smiled at her. Hitsuki was a good zanpaktou. She was loyal and kind, care and selfless. Well that is, until it came to her sister or me. I jumped over a flame and ran to Hitsuki. She didn't know what I was coming for, but held out her arms for me anyway. I flung myself into her arms and hugged her. She chuckled.

"You will always be my little one." She stated in my hair.

"Thanks Hitsuki. I think I will wait before I meet my hollow." I muttered into her collarbone. The tattoo flames on her body ate her sides and rested on her chest. Show casing the flat chest that Hitsuki had. Hitsuki nodded her head, and hugged me closer to her. I knew that she didn't know about hugs because in her time roaming free the only affection that zanpaktou got from each other were from body language and maybe looks from a male or female zanpaktou depending on the gender of the zanpaktou.

"I have to go Hitsuki, or I think I will die drowning in the bathtub." I laughed. Hitsuki looked startled at my comment. But then remember that I was in the bathtub in the bath house. She relaxed and grinned a toothy grin. I shivered even though I was in a field of fire. That smile could take out a throat if needed to.

"Bye-bye, Hitsuki. Hope you talk to more of your fire inus!" I yelled within my mind opening my eyes to see myself in the bath house again. I sighed. I can't believe I gave into Hitsuki. I just can't. I'm so soft! URG! I shiver from since the warm water had turned cold from me being in my mind for so long.

I moved out of the bathtub and looked up as the bathhouse's door opened. I grabbed at my towel and covered myself. The down side to the towel was it was short and small. It didn't hide my body all the way. My thigh was showing and some of my hip. I was screw over like an old granny bending backward.

-NORMAL POV-

Toshiro just didn't know what he was to do. The she-devil was making his white haired head hurt like a mother of pearl. He walked out of the meeting room, just like all the other captains. Toshiro saw Rangiku skip off with one of her drinking buddies. Toshiro snarled unto quietly under his breath. He was going to hurt Rangiku if she came back drunk off her rocker…just like all the other times.

Toshiro glanced around to see he was alone. He let out a breath and rubbed his eyes. Giving a big yawn, he cursed himself. He had not gotten more than twelve hours of sleep in three days. Toshiro dropped down on the ground next to a tree. He was tired, but he knew he needed to talk to his zanpaktou.

The dragon of ice had gave a great howl of distress from his sword. And Toshiro felt like an ass for not being able to run out of the meeting to talk to his zanpaktou at that moment. Toshiro was connected to his zanpaktou so tightly that Toshiro felt the damage he got if Hyorinmaru got hurt Toshiro would feel a small amount of pain as well.

"Hyorinmaru, show you form." Toshiro spoke out in an airy voice. A small version of Hyorinmaru appeared on top of Toshiro's head nested in his white hair. All but the bright red eyes stood out from the white hair and white dragon body.

"What is it you need, friend?" Toshiro spoke as if he was talking to a friend he had known from birth. Hyorinmaru coiled himself up and leaned down to look Toshiro in the eyes. Red against turquoise, clashed as if in a fight.

"_You should know. I have met with your soulmate's own zanpaktou. She has told me that trouble awaits you and your soulmate in the future._" Hyorinmaru snapped out from in between his sharp teeth. Toshiro snorted. Soulmates were for people that needed them. And as a captain, Toshiro though he didn't need one, he could protect himself and hold no one other than friends dear to his heart.

"I have no need for a soulmate. She would just get in the way. I have no use for her. Tell the zanpaktou of my soulmate to get lost and stop talking to you." Toshiro growled at Hyorinmaru. Toshiro hated that Hyorinmaru had never told him that he would have a soulmate. He would have never left the house in fear of meeting her and being stuck as some crazy cat lady's husband.

"_You self bastard! Your soulmate needs you before she unlocks the door of her unholy power!_" Hyorinmaru snarled. Toshiro was shocked has hell, Hyorinmaru had never snarled at him. Red eyes narrowed and glared. Hyorinmaru rose from the spot on Toshiro's head and floated in front of Toshiro.

"_You need to know that you will never forgive yourself if your soulmate dies._" Hyorinmaru spoke. With a slow sad trill Hyorinmaru faded into nothingness. Toshiro stared at the air where Hyorinmaru had been. Thinking what Hyorinmaru had said, Toshiro got up and started to walk to the bathhouse in the Tenth division.

Toshiro pictured his soulmate to be blonde, quiet, kind, care, and sweet. Someone that would do as he asked, never complaining about it. Toshiro sighed, if only his wishes come true.

Opening the bathhouse door, Toshiro stepped in. Toshiro's thoughts were wondering back to the she-devil. She didn't have any of the traits that Toshiro wanted in his soulmate. She was loud brash and uncaring. Toshiro slide his top off, and froze as he heard a small sound next to the large bathtub. Looking up, Toshiro's turquoise eyes widened about three degrees. There stood that very girl that had been in his thoughts has he walked over here.

But the she-devil wore nothing but a small towel and it showed things that engraved itself into Toshiro's mind. Karin took a deep breath.

"ICHIOOOOOOOO!" Karin screamed at the top of her lungs for about ten seconds. Toshiro covered his ears, and clenching his eyes closed as hard has he could. And not later than twenty seconds, Toshiro heard large footsteps running to the bathhouse.

Karin's chest rose and fell rapidly. She didn't believe it! The chibi walked in on her. And not only that but he started to undress. The chibi may be small by he was BUILT! Karin felt like fanning herself. But one thing Karin was curious about what the long scar on his lower stomach, it run down farther but the Chibi's pants hid were it stopped. Wishing to herself, that she hadn't have gasped. She would have seen where it stopped at. Karin's eyes widened at her train of thought. Blocking the thoughts and jerked to the side to were the stalls were. And when she touched the stall door, the bath house's door slide open, and there stood a panting Ichigo. And Ichigo's expression turned from panic to furious. Toshiro felt a shiver move up his back. This didn't look good.

And from where Ichigo had left from, Yuzu just thought of what Karin would scream for Ichigo. She never done it before, but if she did it, then she must be in big trouble.

-_BRIDGES_-_OF_-_SOULMATES_-

"She has yet to see what he is to her." A male voice spoke. The male turned to look at the female beside him. She held herself with pride and looked like a noble. Her red hair curled into ringlets. Her neck was pieced with a gold ring and a small bell hangs from the ring.

"And he needs to look for what will keep him from his demise." A smooth flowed over the male. The male shook himself of the smooth voice's effect. His white hair fell over his shoulders.

"I agree." The male nodded with his answer.

"She still has to discover what holds her together and what can destroy her." The female muttered and again the male nodded his agreement.

As the female and male parted ways into the mind of their master. They glanced back, with their masters being soulmates, they would became such like their masters.

It was said in the law, their would be mates as their weilders are mates. Zanpaktous are no different from human or soulreapers...other than being better at heart and knowing their desires.

* * *

**Crimson: Hahahaha, Aqua and I had a great time talking about this little part with Toshiro walking in on Karin.**

**Aqua: I feel like I did a good job with this chapter. Some people wants to know more about the hollow side of Karin and then some wanted Toshiro/Karin time. Soooooo, I tried to please everyone. Hehe, I had the must fun talking this chapter out with Crimson. We were laughing our butts off at this chapter. **


	11. Chapter 11: Dark Bloody Emotions

**Crimson: GO AQUA! YOU'RE AMAZING!**

**Aqua: I really hope this chapter helps you, readers, get over being mad at us for not updating in a long time…if not then *hides behind Crimson* SAVE ME CRIMSON!**

**Crimson: *Hides Aqua* WE'RE SORRY! SUMMER JUST GOT TO US! Oh and please remember we do not own Bleach.**

* * *

_-UNKNOWN POV-_

I stare at the small children that I was made to look at. They not even knowing that I'm here. I glare at the stupidity of the youngest one. They were so naïve. I just wanted to reach into one of them and show them that everything was not what it seemed. I wanted them to suffer. My mouth stretched into a feral grin. All I had to do was come out of the shadows of this room, and they would be paralyzed in fear of me.

I heard the door snap open, and the oldest of the family walks in and hugs the younger ones. I wanted to throw up. Happiness. It was poisonous. It hurt people like me. I run my finger in my hair, and down my face. I was going insane with these people. I wanted sadness, hurt, and anger. Not happy go lucky. I whipped around and snarled in the shadows. This was so frustrating! That stupid _thing _put me here, and I can't even leave, unless she moves me!

My head was starting to hurt. All this stupid feelings that were not harmful, was getting to me. I glanced at the three children again, to see a woman had came in. She…was something else. Even though…I was different from real children, I wanted to hug her.

I paced back and forth in the small shadowed area in the corner. While those kids got freedom, I was stuck here. In this godforsaken place, where I was all alone, when I wanted to be free just like the children that were playing in the light. Even if I tried to talk to the children, they couldn't hear me; only fear the presence that I release from my body. I could show them visions that would make their hair stand on end. Have them begging for their mother to come and save them, so the sweet pleases that would pour from their mouths, if only I could come out of the shadows.

I sneered looking back at the children that I despised with all my being. They had everything I wanted. Hell, I wouldn't even care if I was with that _thing_ at this point. I would do about anything to get me out of this place, too many happy things here to hurt me. I was getting to weak. My knees were shaking, and my head was throbbing in pain. I just wanted to break free and destroy this stupid place, and move on to something that was more harmful.

I shake my head rather hard to get out any images of me running into the light of the room. I was told to never go into the light by that _thing_. I wanted to roar my grief, but it would go unheard. I bared my teeth and began to hit my head on the wall. I have been in this same place for over what seemed like six days. If that _thing_ don't come and move me soon, I'm just going to have to try and get out on my own.

"_I see that you have made it this long in this environment._" The voice spooked me a little, but I spun around and glared at the speaker. It was the _thing_.

"**Get me out of here! NOW! I can literally feel the happiness flowing off those idiots."** I said snarling. When the _thing_ looked over to the children and the woman, it shifted leg to leg. It nodded its head, and my face split with a psychotic grin. I grabbed onto the _thing_ and has the room swirled around us, it lost color, and everything turned dark. The furniture in the room changed, and I realized that it placed in the living of the stupid house.

But in the middle of the room sat four bodies, all of them were sobbing. My body filled with excitement. Pain, sadness, hurt; everything that fueled me. I walking over to the four shaking people, and ran my hand in the hair of the youngest girl. She shivered and moved closer to the man beside her. I snorted. I reached down and grabbed hold of the oldest girls arm. I squeezed it hard, and she cried out. I giggled in joy. Pain! I skipped from the girl to the only boy in the room other than the man. If I had been a creature with a tail it would be swaying back and forward with glee.

I breathed in the ear of the boy, he moved back with panic, and he looked wildly around himself. But, he couldn't see me! I jumped up and turned to sneer at the _thing_. But…it wasn't there. I pouted to myself. Not fair, I wanted to gloat. I knew I had been bothering her. A feral grin slide into place on my face, being connected to that _thing_ had its advantages. I twisted around, when one of the girls, the youngest, grabbed onto the older man, and started to sob on his chest.

I throw my arms out, and spun around. Oh, the delightful dark emotions were just coursing through my veins. I bumped into the couch and it fell over. It spooked the people in the room. Oh this is so fun! The fear, I could smell it in the room. It was mingling with the panic. I tossed my head back and gave an evil chuckle at the pain, fear, panic, and all the other dark emotions I was causing in the room.

My eyes scanned the room, to see what else I could do to cause more fear and panic to these people. They deserve it! They all do! I'm trapped here! All alone, with no one to take the enjoyment of the pain and suffering I was causing. They all needed to die! I would kill them, and then I would escape this prison. And when I do… my eyes glowed in fury, I would rule this body.

**~~~Memories Renewed~~~Memories Renewed~~~Memories Renewed~~~**

_-UNKNOWN POV (again)-_

My eyes roam the plain of earth that I have been living on for a long time. I chuckled in vain. This was the best she could do for me. She didn't even know that I was living. But then again, not many did. I was locked away from the world. All I had was a blade strapped to my leg. I wanted companionship. I wanted…my sister. She wouldn't be pleased that we were taken away from each other.

I rose to my feet. The cloudless sky rumbled in protest. It seemed that this world liked me, for I have been here since it was created. I looked to the left to see my little place on the ground that I sat all the time. I wiggled my backside; to rid it was the dust that was most likely struck there. My sister would be raging if she had been put here. I sighed. My sister…was off. I pull out the blade and stare at it.

My facial muscles twitched when a thought crossed my mind. I have done that one thought many, many times in the past. I pressed the blade to my wrist and drew it across it. Black blood flowed from the wound. I smiled in happiness. But I frowned when the wound closed itself. I needed blood flowing… just like my sister needed past memories to feed. I groaned, when I pressed the blade deeper into my wrist. Oh, the pain felt so good.

The sky rumbled again, it was trying to tell me that the one that created this plain was faking her emotions. She was using the mask that she made years ago. I spin around, flinging blood all over the ground, before the wound closes, much slower this time, because of the depth of the wound.

I sigh from the loose, but start to walk again on the trail. I could see that I was in a different area then I was last time, I walked this path. I continue on all the same. I walk and walk, until I come across a river of blood. Sweet hell, it was heaven to me. I just wanted to jump in it. But I knew that I could never take pleasure in something that I didn't cause. But I let my mind wonder on whose body did the blood come from. I felt a shiver run up my spine. I had to keep moving on this path, if I didn't I wouldn't ever get back to my little spot that I made a home from myself at.

But turning back to the river of blood, I stared for a second longer. That person, whoever it may be, most likely was dead from all that blood that left his or her body. I nodded my head when the sky rumbled again. I turned back around and walked on.

**~~~Memories Renewed~~~Memories Renewed~~~Memories Renewed~~~**

_-YUZU'S POV-_

I just stare at the door that Ichigo out off, when Karin screamed his name. I laughed. That had never happened before, so Karin must be in big trouble to call for Ichigo. I turned around, humming with delight. I was going to take a long walk.

To see if I can find a spot that would be just for me. I had one in the human world, and I feel the need to have one here too. I grabbed hold of my whip and wrapped it around my hips. I looked up and grinned. I was ready.

I began my search around the tenth division. I walked and walked, but all of the spots there didn't have anything that I would want in a secret spot. I sighed. I was now in the eleventh division searching for a spot. I leaned against the wall for a second, but I continued to tilt into the walk. I let out a small scream, but it was silenced by the chamber that I found. It was…beautiful. It was a garden with a small waterfall. There was even a statue in the garden. I smiled. The statue was of the word eleventh. This place was amazing. But then I heard voices walking by the wall. I leaned close to the wall but didn't touch it, just in case I fell back through it, like the way I came in.

"Did you hear that scream made by the young Kurosaki? I heard that she screamed because someone walked in on her." A deep male voice said. I frowned in confusion. Karin wouldn't scream just because of that. She would kick the person's butt then tell Ichigo about it and then let him kick their butt too.

"Yeah, I heard her. That girl has a set of lungs on her. But I also heard that her brother came running to save her." A slightly lighter voice replied back to the first person. Both of them made a sound, which made me think that they both made a funny face.

"I also heard that the person that walked in on the young Kurosaki was one of the tenth division guys." The deeper voice man said. Even I breathed in sharply. That could be the reason why Karin screamed. She was very self-conscious about her body. I wrapped my arms around my body, trying to send my thoughts to Karin. That and hoping that Ichigo beat the snot out of the guy that walked in on my sister.

I snorted. I remember what one of the seniors in our school said about guys, 'Can't pass a knothole in a tree.' But then again, I don't think that all guys were like that. I learned in on the conversation a little more, but stopped myself. I could see that people around the eleventh talked a lot about the other divisions.

I sighed and when to sit down on the grass of the garden. I raised my head and closed my eyes. Today was going to be _very_ long indeed.

* * *

**Aqua: I know it's short, but my mind has been off. Still, I will make the next chapter longer just because I feel bad about this chapter being short. **

**Crimson: IT'S STILL GOOD! Please review! Review is like chocolate... it takes you to your happy place  
**


End file.
